Entwined Destinies II: The Revised Edition
by Lilac Moon
Summary: The Revised Version of the second story in the Entwined Destinies series. Epilogue is up! Zedd is after the golden crystal of dreams and the scouts must stop him at all costs. COMPLETE! BillyKat,Tommy'Kim,RockyAisha,WesJen,JasonTrini,AdamTanya
1. Pegasus and the Golden Crystal

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Sailor Moon. Larisa belongs to me though.

AN: Here is chapter 1 of the revised edition of the second story in the Entwined Destinies series.

Entwined Destinies: Golden Dreams

The Revised Edition

Chapter 1: Pegasus and the Golden Crystal

Katherine Hillard entered Angel Grove High on the first day of her senior year. It had been six months since Master Vile's defeat and there was yet to be a new threat. Serena and Mina trailed behind her gossiping about their ventures during the summer months. She spotted her friends and joined them. She gave her boyfriend a kiss.

"Morning sweetie," Kat said.

"Morning angel," Billy replied, as he stole another kiss.

"Is that your schedule? Billy asked.

"Yep, do we have any classes together?" she asked, handing him the piece of paper.

"Wow, we have four out of six classes together," Billy said.

"Which ones?" she asked.

"We have English, Government, Business and Psychology together. But right now, I have advanced Physics and you have dance, so I'll see you third period in Government," Billy said.

"I'll miss you," Kat said.

"I'll miss you too," Billy said, as he kissed her.

"Get a room," Rocky teased, as their friends passed by. The school day began and proceeded without hitch.

* * *

_Jen's POV_

I held the small baby in my arms and cooed softly at him. As the scout of time, I have the ability to gaze into other time dimensions. Usually, I cannot interfere, but this case was much different. This baby's world was being destroyed by two evil androids and I didn't think it was fair to let him die so I saved him. The child was beautiful. He had ice blue eyes and a fine mop of lavender hair. He was half human and half Saiyan. I learned that the Saiyans were a warrior race and I knew that this boy would grow up to very powerful, not to mention very handsome. Wes and I were already beginning to love him as our own, so we decided that we would raise him together as our son.

For the first eight years of Trunks' life, we raised him mostly in the 21st century, though we made frequent visits to the future. Trunks loved visiting the future since many of the palace children, including princess Larisa, were about his age. Wes and I decided on Trunks' ninth birthday, we would begin living in the 30th century full time and Trunks would begin training as a planet knight. We have just recently told him of his heritage and how we adopted him. He took it well and continued carrying his adoptive father's last name, especially when we revealed that his middle name, Vegeta, was his birth father's name.

As Wes and I prepared for Earth's 1000 year cryo-sleep, we learned from King Trey that the golden crystal could be in danger, for Lord Zedd was learning of its power. If Lord Zedd managed to get his hands on the crystal in the past, the future would be destroyed. A guardian needed to be appointed and the physical form of the gold zeo crystal needed a holder that could protect it. We knew our son was perfect guardian. He knew what his mission was and he was transformed into guardian form before being sent to hide inside someone's beautiful dreams. I visited Prince Trey in 1997 and told him that the gold zeo powers must be transferred to Prince William. For only Prince Trey and Prince William could hold the powers without adverse effects on their health. Prince Trey agreed and began the journey to earth in Pyrimidus. I pray that my son chooses his hiding place wisely and that Zedd does not find him.

* * *

_Larisa's Dream_

_She was flying, but she wasn't sure how. She looked down, only to see herself on the back of a magnificent, white winged horse. _

_"Who are you?" the little girl asked. _

_"I am Pegasus little one," he said. _

_"Where are we?" she asked. _

_"We are in your dreams. I can only live inside beautiful dreams," he replied. _

_"Wow, you mean you're going to my friend?"Larisa asked. _

_The horse chuckled. _

_"If that is what you wish," he said. _

_"My name is Larisa," she said. _

_"I think we will be good friends Larisa," Pegasus replied. _

Larisawoke up the next morning.

"It was just a dream," she said, with a shrug. Today she was going back to the past to visit and receive more scout training. The little girl got up and got ready to leave.

* * *

The first day ended and the teens went to the youth center as they usually do. Katherine had her first Angel Grove Angels meeting, which was the dance team, soon. She was co-captain this year alongside Veronica Balk, the snobbiest girl in school. As she and Billy walked into the youth center hand in hand, Katherine spotted an interesting flier on the bulletin board

"Oh my gosh Billy! They're having a couples dance contest in May! The contestants will be judged on various categories including style, costume, ability, choreography, and chemistry between dancers. We have to enter! We're perfect!" Kat gushed.

"I agree on the chemistry part, but it's probably not a good idea," Billy replied nervously.

"Why not?" Kat asked.

"I can't dance. I'm absolutely horrible at it," Billy replied.

"We've slow danced before and you've been great," Kat argued.

"Kat, all I have to do when we slow dance is hold you close and fake the rest," Billy replied.

"Well, the contest isn't until May. We have the whole year and your dance lessons begin tonight in your basement," Kat insisted

"But I'm a horrible dancer. I have two left feet. Believe me, people have tried to teach me how to dance and it's hopeless," Billy replied.

"You haven't learned to dance until you've learned from me," Kat argued.

"I don't know about this Kat. You're an incredible dancer. I'll just make you look bad," Billy replied.

"Please try for me Billy. I know we can do this and I know it will be fun. I love you and you could never make me look bad. I really want to do this, please?" Kat said, as she gave him her best puppy pout. Billy rolled his eyes. There was that look.

"I don't know whether you or Larisa is worse. I love you too and if this means that much to you, then I'll give it a shot," Billy relented. Kat beamed and threw her arms around his neck before kissing him.

* * *

"It is time to begin our search for the golden mirror of dreams. Once we gain the golden crystal, nothing will stop us," Zedd ranted.

"Yes oh wicked husband. Your plans for those bratty scouts and knights is perfect!" Rita cackled.

"Rito! Goldar! Bring in my chosen Amazon Trio!" Zedd ordered.

"Here they are. The two human males and one Aquitian female you asked for," Goldar said, as he brought the three struggling people before Zedd.

"I asked for the white Aquitian ranger. This is not Delphine," Zedd replied.

"This one was more accessible. Her name is Cestria and she has recently become the pink Aquitian ranger," Goldar replied.

"She'll do then," Zedd replied.

"But Zeddykins, she's a fish. She'll start to dry up on us!" Rita ranted. Zedd used his staff and zapped her, transforming her body into the new desired form. She was now a beautiful human female dressed in a tight aqua blue crop top and aqua pants. Her brown hair had aqua highlights. Her eyes glowed red with evil indicating the spell had taken effect.

"I am Fish Eye and I am ready at your command my lord," she said.

"Zeddy, why did you pick these two bumbling idiots! There a human version of my idiot brother and monkey breath!" Rita ranted.

"Quiet Rita, just as I changed Cestria, I will change Bulk and Skull," Zedd replied.

"We're not working for you," Bulk said nervously.

"Yeah, we're not going to destroy the scouts," Skull added nervously.

"Oh but you will. Cestria already knows their identities and you must to if you are to carry out your missions. Get ready boys, you're about to find out the identities of every former power ranger, for they are now the scouts and knights," Zedd told them, as he created a clear screen.

"These are the scouts and knights. Tanya Sloan is Sailor Mercury and her knight is Adam Park. Kimberly Hart is Sailor Venus and Tommy Oliver is her knight. Trini Kwan is Sailor Mars and Jason Lee Scott is her knight. Aisha Campbell is Sailor Jupiter and Rocky DeSantos is her knight. The identity of Sailor Moon is none other than Katherine Hillard and her prince is Billy Cranston. The little girl Larisa is not Billy's cousin, but rather his and Sailor Moon's daughter from the future. This information will be very useful to all of you in your mission," Zedd told them, as he zapped them before they were able to protest. Skull's body was given a more muscular build, as he was garbed in a red muscle shirt and red pants. Bulk's change was much more dramatic, as his tubby appearance was no more. He was now thin with a muscular build as well. He was garbed in a yellow muscle shirt and black pants. Their eyes glowed red indicating that the spell was activated on them.

"I am Hawks' Eye and I am ready to serve you master," Skull said.

"I am Tigers' Eye and I am ready as well master," Bulk said.

"The guardian of the golden crystal lives inside someone's beautiful dreams. The legend says that he is in the form of Pegasus. Once you think you have a worthy target, carry out the mission and draw out their dream mirror. If it is not the right one, dispose of the target and don't let the scouts stop you," Zedd told them. The three nodded and left for a wing of Zedd's palace in which they would stay and where they would pick and discuss their targets.

* * *

"That's all for today girls. See you tomorrow," Kat told her teammates. Kat dabbed her forehead with a towel when Cassie Chan, one of the other girls, approached her.

"Thanks for helping with that move Kat. And for getting Veronica off my back," Cassie said.

"No problem Cassie, you're doing great. I know it's hard, but try to ignore Veronica," Kat said.

"I will and thanks again. See ya tomorrow," Cassie said, as she left and headed for the park. Kat joined her friends and boyfriend at their table where a smoothie was waiting for her. None of them expected to see seven-year-old Larisa trotting into the youth center.

"Billy, look!" Kat said. Billy smiled, as he saw the little girl coming toward them.

"Larisa, what are you doing here?" Kat asked.

"I came for a visit and more scout training," Larisa said. Kat and Billy hugged her. Everyone else greeted her and Ernie brought her a strawberry-kiwi smoothie.

* * *

Fish Eye, Hawks Eye and Tigers Eye entered their lounge area. In the center of the room, a round structure stood. The structure was similar to a well and water filled it.

"This well will allow us to see anything in Angel Grove," Fish Eye said.

"Good, I will pick the first target," Hawks Eye said, as he looked into the well. It was then that he witnessed the conversation between Cassie and Katherine.

"She has beautiful dreams, she'll be our first target,"

* * *

Cassie was on her way home when she was surrounded by the Tengus. Hawks Eye appeared and Cassie screamed.

"Who are you!" she yelled.

"I am Hawks Eye and I'm here to see you beautiful dreams. ONE...he called ,as a board came behind her. TWO...he called, as her wrists and ankles were clamped down to the board. THREE...he called a her dream mirror manifested itself from her chest.

Larisa trotted between her future parents as they cut through the park on the way to Billy's. Suddenly, they heard a scream.

"Someone's in trouble," Billy said.

"Look Daddy-Billy, Tengu birds!" Larisa called.

"They've got Cassie! It looks like we have a new enemy!" Kat exclaimed.

"Transform!" Billy called.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Kat called, as her broach placed itself on her chest.

_Sailor Moon!_

Red ribbons surrounded her as her clothes melted away. The ribbons wrapped around her body to form her sailor outfit with a blue skirt, a red bow on her chest and the back of her skirt and elbow length white gloves. A ruby jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead and knee high red boots appeared on her feet.

_Sailor Moon!_

"Mini Prism Power!" Larisa called.

"Power of the Planets, in the name of the moon, I call on your powers!" Billy called, as he was transformed into his armor.

"Stop right there evil villain!" Kat ordered.

"Well if it isn't Sailor Moon and her boy toy," Hawks Eye taunted.

"Who are you and what do you want with Cassie!" Kat demanded.

"My name is Hawks Eye and my mission is find the guardian of the golden crystal that hides in someone's beautiful dreams. While I'm looking in hers, I'll let my monster deal with you. Arise Ice Queen!" Hawks Eye called, as his icy monster appeared. Luckily, the other scouts and knights arrived as well.

The creature was made completely from ice, and despite the warm temperature, she was not melting.

"Time to make sailor Popsicles!" she called in a screechy voice, before shooting ice spikes at the scouts and knights.

"Watch out guys!" Billy called, as he grabbed Larisa and dodged them. Unfortunately, one caught Tanya in the leg and another caught Tommy's cape. The spikes began to encase them in ice. Tanya and Tommy cried out as the ice froze their bodies in ice.

Jason growled and went after the monster.

"See how you like this you overgrown ice cube!" Jason yelled.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" Jason called fiercely, as he launched the fireball at the Ice Queen monster. The monster reacted with a blizzard attack that cancelled Jason's attack. Jason covered his face with his hands, as he was bombarded by the blizzard attack, which ended up freezing him too.

"Let's turn this battle around Isha!" Rocky said, as Aisha nodded.

"Wait guys!" Billy pleaded, but his cry fell on deaf ears.

"Supreme Thunder Crash!" they called, as they launched the attack.

Once again, the monster launched a blizzard to counter. Rocky and Aisha cried out as they were frozen as well.

"What are we going to do?" Kim asked. At that time Kat called on the power of the purity chalice.

"Moon Crisis Power!" she called as she transformed into Super Sailor Moon.

"Rainbow Moon Heart Attack!" Kat called. The monster was caught off guard and the attack made a direct hit.

"Yeah! You got her mama-Kat!" Larisa said excitedly.

But to everyone's horror, the monster still remained, virtually unscathed.

"Oh no!" Trini called.

"Damn, what now?" Adam said. Suddenly, Kat stumbled and fell to her knees. Her uniform became normal again.

"Kat!" Billy said, as he rushed to her side. The monster laughed maniacally, as it prepared to volley more ice spikes at them. Billy twirled his moon lance expertly, as the spikes flew toward them. The moon prince spun the lance rapidly, which deflected the spikes. But one got the lance and froze it. Billy felt his hand freezing and dropped the lance quickly. The monster launched another vicious blizzard. Billy stood in front of Kat and Larisa and was frozen.

"No! Daddy-Billy!" Larisa cried. Adam, Trini, and Kim stood protectively in front of Kat and Larisa, knowing they were the last ones, and couldn't let the monster get Kat.

"Someone please help us..." Larisa whispered quietly.

And then, something extraordinary happened. The sky was illuminated with blinding silver light, as a white winged horse descended to the Earth. Larisa's eyes got big as she witnessed the magnificent Pegasus coming to answer her.

"It wasn't just a dream," she said.

"No little one, I am real. But you must keep our friendship a secret," Pegasus said, in his alluring voice. Larisa only nodded.

"Ice Queen, he is the guardian! Capture him" Hawks Eye exclaimed.

The scouts watched in wonder as his crystal horn shined brightly and exploded with gold light. Its power melted the ice around Billy and the other scouts. Then he approached Larisa and Katherine. A decorative bell appeared in Larisa's hand, while a kaleidoscope wand appeared in Kat's hand. Their heart broaches glowed brightly, as they were transformed into elaborate, rainbow broaches, with wings.

"These are your new treasures. Larisa, use the bell to call on me for help. And Katherine, use this new wand to defeat the evil," the alluring creature told them.

Katherine and Alex looked at each other and nodded, knowing what they had to do.

"Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" they called in unison, as their new transformation began.

"_Sailor Moon!_"

Red ribbons surrounded them as their clothes melted away. The ribbons wrapped around their bodies to form their sailor outfits with rainbow bordered white skirts, red bows on their chest and the back of her skirt and elbow length white gloves. Their sleeves were iridescent and white barrettes appeared in their hair. Ruby jeweled tiaras appeared across their foreheads and knee high red boots appeared on Kat's feet, while pink ones appeared on Larisa's.

"Chime the bell when you need me and I will come," Pegasus said. They both nodded in understanding.

"Time to melt this misfit!" Katherine called.

"Crystal...Twinkle...Bell!" Larisa called. The golden horn on Pegasus' head glowed with brilliant golden light and the kaleidoscope was activated. Kat twirled and aimed it.

"Moon...Gorgeous...Meditation!" she called, as the attack ripped through the monster and destroyed it.

"You got lucky this time scouts, but it won't be that way net time," Hawks Eye said, as he disappeared.

Billy picked Kat up and spun her around. His lips captured hers and locked in a tender kiss, as he lowered her back to her feet.

"They do that a lot," Larisa said to the others, which caused them to erupt in laughter.

"I heard peanut," Billy said, as he picked her up and started tickling her.

"Come on guys, let's go back to the power chamber for debriefing," Trini said, being the sensible one. The others agreed and teleported to the power chamber.

AN: Hope you liked it! In the next chapter, the scouts learn that Bulk, Skull, and an Aquitian named Cestria have been turned evil and are working for Zedd and Rita. And Fish Eye sets her sights on a target and attacks. All this and more in chapter 2! Thanks for reading and please review! Bye for now!


	2. The Gold Ranger

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers and Sailor Moon.

AN: Here is chapter 2! Enjoy and please review!

Entwined Destinies II: Golden Dreams

The Revised Edition

Chapter 2: The Gold Ranger

"Well done scouts and knights," Luna said.

"Thanks Luna, but what can you tell us about this new enemy?" Katherine asked.

"I shall explain what I know," Zordon said. The scouts and knights turned their undivided attention to their mentor.

"Zedd is attempting to capture Pegasus, the guardian of the golden crystal of dreams. He has chosen three charges to form the Amazon Trio and carry out his bidding. The three people you are seeing on the viewing screen are Hawks Eye, Fish Eye, and Tigers Eye. Hawks Eye and Tigers Eye are really Bulk and Skull transformed. They are under a very powerful evil spell, as is Fish Eye. Originally, I believe Zedd wished to capture Delphine and use her, but instead Cestria, the pink Aquitian ranger was captured. She was transformed into a human and the same spell was placed on her. You must use caution when battling them, for they are very dangerous due to the powerful spell as well as the powers that Zedd has allowed to the," Zordon said. The scouts and knights nodded in understanding. They powered down and went on with their days.

* * *

"Hawks Eye, you have failed," Zedd scolded. 

"I am sorry my Lord, I did not expect Pegasus to be helping the scouts. Next time, I shall be more prepared," Hawks Eye replied.

"See that you are," Zedd dismissed him.

Hawks Eye entered his quarters where Tigers Eye and Fish Eye were ready to mock him for his failure.

"You got beat bad," Tigers Eye said.

"I'd like to see you do better. They're tougher than they look," Hawks Eye replied.

"Yes, I studied your battle and I think I can do better," Fish Eye said.

"I'd like to see that," Hawks Eye said, as he kicked back in a chair.

Fish Eye smirked, as she watched the scouts and knights in the Youth Center through her looking pond.

* * *

"Computer, how much longer till I reach the earth?" Prince Trey of Triforia asked. 

"Estimated time of arrival is 2 hours 23 minutes. You have an incoming call from Triforia," the computer said.

"Put it on screen," Trey replied. The image of the queen of Triforia appeared on the screen.

"Hello mother," Trey said.

"Hello my son, how has your journey been?" she asked.

"Fine, I am anxious to get to the earth though. I must put the physical form of the golden crystal under the protection of the prince of earth, so that he may protect the crystal's power and use it to defend the earth," Trey said.

"Are you certain that the powers will not have an adverse effect on the human prince?" she asked.

"Normally a human would not be able to accept the powers of the gold zeo crystal without causing them serious health problems, but William Cranston was born to hold these powers in order to protect his future kingdom," Trey said.

"Be careful my son. Should the staff fall into the wrong hands, you and the prince of earth will both become fatally ill," the queen said with concern.

"Do not worry mother, evil hands will never touch the golden staff," Trey replied.

"Have a safe journey son. Your father and I send our love," she said.

"And I send mine," Trey replied, as the screen went dark. The young Triforian prince sat back in his chair and waited.

* * *

Rocky rubbed his hands together as Ernie set the basket of French fries in front of him. 

"I've been waiting for this all day!" Rocky said, while the others only rolled their eyes.

"Hey Katherine! The girls and I are here and ready to start whenever you are," Ashley Hammond, a younger girl, said.

"Okay Ash, you girls start warming up and I'll be right there," Kat replied.

Kat rolled her eyes, as she watched Veronica begin her daily dictation and critique of the other girls. She didn't like Veronica and Veronica didn't like her. Fortunately, the coach wouldn't let Veronica have full control, thus why Katherine was co-captain.

Kat stood up and shouldered her duffle bag and gave Billy a long kiss.

"See you later?" Kat asked.

"Yea, do you wanna come over and watch a movie tonight?" Billy asked.

"Sounds great, I'll be over after practice," Kat replied.

"K, see you later," Billy replied.

"Bye," Kat said, as she kissed him quickly again and headed for the mats.

"I'll see you guys later, I have to go get peanut from her friends' house," Billy said. The others waved to him as he left the youth center.

"Glad to see that you could pull yourself away from your stud long enough to have practice," Ashley joked. The other girls, with the exception of Veronica, giggled.

"Very funny," Kat replied.

"That's enough of that, we have work to do," Veronica snapped.

"Yes, your highness," Cassie Chan, Ashley's best friend, whispered. With that, the girls began practice.

* * *

"Can I stay up late and watch movies with you and mama-Kat?" Larisa asked, as she skipped along next to Billy with her small hand in his large one. Billy chuckled. 

"You can watch with us for a while, but I don't know about the staying up late part," Billy replied.

"But it's a Friday daddy-Billy," Larisa said, as she looked up at him with pleading eyes and an innocent face.

'Now where have I seen that face before?' Billy asked himself rhetorically. It was the same one Kat had used on him only a few days ago.

'Twice in the same week. And it works every time,' Billy thought to himself.

"Well, if it's okay with your mom, then its okay with me," Billy said.

"Yippie!" Larisa cheered. Suddenly, Fish Eye appeared before them. Billy crouched down into fighting stance in front of his future daughter.

"Who are you!" he demanded.

"I am Fish Eye and I have come to look into your delicious dreams Prince William. Piranhitrons!" she called, as the fish minions surrounded her. While Hawks Eye minion choice were the Tengu Warriors, hers were Divatox's Piranhitrons.

"Power of the Planets! In the name of the moon, I call on your powers!" Billy called, as he was garbed in his battle armor.

"ONE...she called, as a board came behind Billy. TWO...she called, as his ankles and wrists were restrained before he could resist,"

"Run Risa, run back to the youth center!" Billy told her. The little girl trembled, but did as she was told.

"Get her Piranhitrons!" Fish Eye ordered.

"NO! I'm what you came for, now leave her alone!" Billy pleaded.

"Very well, it won't matter if the little brat gets to the others. It will be too late for you. THREE...!" she called, as Billy's dream mirror was drawn out of his chest.

* * *

Larisa ran frantically into the youth center, eyes darting for her future mother. Kat saw the panicked look on her face and called practice. 

"That enough for today girls," Kat said quickly, as she rushed over to Larisa.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she asked.

"A bad lady trapped daddy-Billy in the park," Larisa cried, but not loud enough for anyone else but Katherine and the others to hear. The group wasted no time and left the youth center quickly.

* * *

"Welcome Trey of Triforia, I am Zordon, mentor to the defenders of the earth," Zordon introduced. 

"I am Luna and this is Artemis, guardians to Sailor Moon and the prince of earth," Luna said.

"And I'm Alpha Five," Alpha said.

"Thank you for welcoming me and also for housing Pyramidus," he replied.

"Of course, what brings you to earth?" Zordon asked.

"I am here to put the golden power staff in the protection of the prince. I fear that he will undoubtedly need its power. I believe it is also time to add the final piece to the court of earth. The five zeo crystals must have bearers," Trey said.

"Luna and I have sought out five humans worthy of possessing the crystals. Should we teleport them here?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, and we must pull William from the battle so that he may assume the powers. They are after him heavily, since they know the power and strength he gives Sailor Moon," Trey said.

* * *

With Billy cornered, Hawks Eye and Tigers Eye had appeared, hoping he was indeed housing the guardian. As the scouts and knights arrived, Fish Eye peered into Billy's dream mirror. He cried out in agony as she did. 

"It's not here!" Fish Eye exclaimed.

"That makes sense. He would be too obvious," Tigers Eye reasoned.

Release him now!" Kat commanded.

"Look, the princess has come for her prince. How sweet," Fish Eye said. The board and restraints disappeared and Billy fell to his knees. Kat rushed to his side and brushed the blonde locks from his face.

"Are you all right?" she asked tenderly.

"I'll be fine," Billy replied, as he gave her a half smile. His communicator beeped and Billy answered.

"This is Billy," he answered.

"Billy, I need you to come to the power chamber," Artemis said.

"I can't leave the battle Arty," Billy replied.

"It is very important, I promise you will be returning to the battle shortly.

"Go, we'll be fine," Kat said. Billy nodded and disappeared in a flash of teleportation.

"We're not through yet scouts and knights of the white moon. Piranhitrons!" Fish Eye called, as an army appeared at her will.

"Putties!" Tigers Eye called, as an army of his chosen minion appeared.

"Tengus!" Hawks Eye called, as his own army appeared.

"And now to choose the generals that will lead to your destruction. I chose the PirantisHead monster!" Fish Eye called.

"Not him again," Tommy said wearily.

"I chose the Soccadillo!" Tigers Eye called.

"And I chose Peckster!" Hawks Eye called.

"I think we could be in trouble guys," Adam said, as they were surrounded by the army of foes.

"They haven't beat us yet. Let's show them what planet power can do!" Tommy said.

"Right," the others called, as the fight began.

* * *

"What is it Artemis?" Billy asked, as he approached the stranger. 

"Billy, this is Prince Trey of the planet Triforia," Artemis introduced.

"Prince William of earth?" he asked.

"Um...yea," Billy answered uncertainly. He wasn't used to being referred to as the prince of earth. With the introductions out of the way, Trey explained everything to Billy.

* * *

Rocky roared in pain, as he went sailing through the air and made contact with a tree. 

"Damn! I hope Billy gets back soon!" he said, as he hauled himself to his feet.

"Let make fish bait out of these guys," Aisha said, as the Piranhitrons surrounded the Jupiter duo. An antenna rose from Aisha's tiara and two rose on each of Rocky's shoulder plates.

"Supreme...Thunder...Crash!" Aisha called.

"Jupiter...Thunder...Dragon!" Rocky called. Being very venerable to thunder, that particular batch of Piranhitrons was destroyed.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Kat called, as he tiara had a boomerang effect on the putties that were surrounding she and Larisa. The tiara made contact with each of the putties Z's and took them out.

"Take this meanies! Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Larisa called, as she used her wand on a couple of left over putties.

Unfortunately, the other scouts were not fairing as well against three of Zedd and Rita's worst monsters.

"We need help!" Jason said, as Peckster landed a good blow to the chest.

* * *

"Do you, William of earth, vow to protect the golden powers and use them to fight evil and ultimately protect the powers of the golden crystal?" Trey asked. 

"I do," Billy accepted. Trey handed Billy the staff and the power transfer was complete.

"Now go, your friends and your princess need you," Trey said. Billy nodded.

"It's Morphin Time!" Billy called, as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Gold Ranger Power!" Billy called, as he was transformed into the gold ranger.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Kat screamed, as Hawks Eye secured her in a stranglehold.

"Lord Zedd will reward me for capturing you," Hawks Eye told her. She gasped and struggled harder. Suddenly, Hawks Eye was kicked square in the back and went flailing to the ground face first. Katherine looked up to her savior as his gloved hand helped her up. She stumbled slightly, but his strong arms caught her.

"Who are you?" Kat asked, hoping it was indeed who she thought it was.

"You know the answer to that moon angel," he chuckled. She beamed.

"Billy! But how?" she asked.

"I'll explain later my love, but first we have a little business to take care of," Billy replied, as he raised the golden staff and aimed it.

"It's time for a gold rush!" Billy called, as he fried the Tengus and Piranhitrons.

"It's time for another gold rush!" Billy called, as he took care fo the putties as well

"Way too cool!" Rocky said.

"Billy, is that really you?" Tommy asked.

"Yep, I'll explain later," Billy said, as he turned to Katherine and Larisa.

"Crystal...Twinkle...Bell!" Larisa called, as she rang the special bell. Golden light washed through the sky, as Pegasus came into sight.

"Moon...Gorgeous...Meditation!" Kat called, as the attack destroyed Pirantishead.

"It's time for a gold rush!" Billy called, as his attack took care of Peckster.

"It's time for another gold rush!" Billy called, as he finished off the Soccadillo.

Billy didn't waste any time in approaching the Amazon Trio. But they had other plans, as they quickly disappeared.

"Yeah! You dropped them like toilet seats!" Rocky cheered. Everyone snickered at Rocky's contagious humor. They quickly teleported to the power chamber to meet Trey of Triforia.

* * *

Billy removed his helmet, and Kat dove into his arms. She gave him a long passionate kiss. 

"Okay, that's enough you two," Tommy said jokingly. After that, Billy and Trey explained everything. The former rangers listened so intently that they failed to notice the five strangers among them until Trey pointed them out.

The rangers realized that these five weren't complete strangers.

"Now, scouts and knights of the white moon, I want you to meet the final piece of your court and defense. These five will become the zeo rangers and aid you in battle. Do all of you accept the duties of a power ranger? And promise to follow all the rules I have informed you about?" Trey asked. Each teen nodded, and Trey picked up the chest containing the zeo crystals.

"Cassie Chan, you are zeo ranger 1-pink," Trey said.

"Wow, this is way cool. And Kat, I can't believe that you're Sailor Moon!" Cassie said in awe. Kat giggled.

"Ashley Hammond, you are zeo ranger 2-yellow," Trey said.

"Wow, me a power ranger? Who would have thought," Ashley said.

"T.J., you are zeo ranger 3-blue," Trey said.

"This is totally awesome! Tommy, I'm hoping we can spar later," T.J. said eagerly.

"You bet man," Tommy replied.

"Carlos, you are zeo ranger 4-green," Trey said. Carlos was completely speechless and still in awe. The scouts and knights grinned at the last member, for he was anything but a stranger.

"And Zack Taylor, you are zeo ranger 5-red," Trey said.

"The Zack man is back in town!" Zack said enthusiastically. The scouts embraced their new team with handshakes and hugs, before finally going to the youth center.

* * *

"So, she's really you and Billy's future daughter?" Carlos asked in disbelief. 

"Yep, she our little future angel," Kat replied, as she watched the little girl sit happily in her future father's lap.

"She's precious and you sure landed a hottie for a future husband," Ashley said, which made Kat blush.

"Daddy-Billy said I could stay up late and watch movie tonight," Larisa said, as she and Billy came over to them. Kat eyed Billy.

"You're such a softy," Kat chided.

"She gave me one of those looks that she definitely learned from you," Billy replied. Kat smirked, and looped her arm in his. They bid everyone farewell and left for Billy's house.

"So what movie should we watch?" Billy asked.

"Doesn't really matter. Something suitable for Larisa first. Then she'll fall asleep and we can put in a movie for us. And then we can cuddle and pretend to watch it," Kat said with a smile.

"Sounds like a perfect evening," Billy replied, as they arrived at his house.

AN: Hope you liked it! Chapter 3 should be out soon. Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Bye for now!


	3. Coils of Evil

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Sailor Moon. I also don't own any of the music used in this story.

AN: Here's chapter 3. Enjoy and please review! The song is Hungry Eyes from the Dirty Dancing soundtrack.

Entwined Destinies II: Golden Dreams

The Revised Edition

Chapter 3: Coils of Evil

Katherine snuggled deeper into Billy's arms and rested her head on his chest. They smiled as Larisa giggled and watched her movie. As of late, the little girl seemed to absolutely adore horses and ponies of any kind. She clutched the pink stuffed pony that Billy had presented her with a few days earlier. Just as Larisa's eyelids began to droop with sleepiness, the movie ended.

"It's bedtime sweetie. Say goodnight to aunt Serena, aunt Ami, and uncle Darien," Kat said. The little girl hugged her family goodnight.

"Go upstairs and brush your teeth and we'll be up to tuck you in," Billy said.

She nodded sleepily and headed upstairs.

"I'm going to walk Serena home," Darien said.

"Okay, tell mom and dad I'll be home in a little bit," Kat told her sister.

Larisa brushed her teeth and changed into her nightgown. An ornate, decorative crystal ball sat on her beside table. Pegasus appeared in it.

"Hello little one," the magic horse said.

"Hi Pegasus!" she said.

She talked to her secret friend for a while until she heard her future parents coming.

"Goodnight Larisa," the horse said.

"Goodnight Pegasus," she replied, as he disappeared. Billy and Kat entered and kissed her goodnight.

"Goodnight peanut," Billy said.

"Goodnight mama-Kat and daddy-Billy," Larisa said.

"Goodnight baby," Kat said, as she and Billy turned off her light and headed downstairs hand in hand.

"I should probably head home," Kat said.

"Yeah, I'll walk with you," Billy said, as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist.

* * *

Amara Tenoh and Michelle Kaiou drove past the city limits sign indicating they had arrived at their first destination. 

"So this is our first stop?" Amara checked.

"Yes, this is it. Turtle Cove is the home to the first girl we're looking for," Michelle confirmed.

"I can't believe we're relinquishing our powers," Amara said.

"I know, but I think Jen is right. We are going to be essential advisors in the future. Besides, think of all the traveling we can do without feeling guilty," Michelle replied.

"You're right about that," Amara said, as she parked at the high school.

"I hope it doesn't take too long for us to figure out who she is," Michelle said, as they entered the school. They were posing as substitutes for a couple days, figuring that's all they would need to find her.

"Jen said that we would know the minute we meet her," Amara replied.

* * *

Kimberly Ann Hart shoved her book in her locker and shouldered her pinkish orangish book bag. Tommy had already left for the youth center to spar with Rocky since they had a tournament coming up. She decided to head there too, hoping to catch Billy or Ami and ask for them to help her with her Physics homework. She didn't understand a bit of it. Then, hopefully she would have time to practice a routine on the beam before going home.

* * *

Kat and Billy practiced in the basement of the Cranston house. 

"You are doing so well. I don't understand why you insisted that you couldn't dance. You're catching on well," Kat complimented.

"Thanks, but I think it could be my teacher that's responsible for my progress," he replied.

"Flatterer," she teased. The song ended and they decided it was time to cool down.

"Wanna go get a smoothie?" Billy asked.

"Sounds great. I think munchkin is upstairs," Kat said, referring to their future daughter.

* * *

Kim strolled through the park on the way to youth center, enjoying the light breeze that wafted through her caramel hair. Suddenly, the peaceful serenity in the park was interrupted by the Tengus. 

"I hate these birds," Kim grumbled, as she tossed her things down before flipping into the air and transforming into Sailor V. She dropped into fighting stance and fought her way through the bird creatures.

"The beautiful Sailor Venus. You're guaranteed to have some very lovely dreams," Hawks Eye said.

"Not a chance slime ball!" Kim yelled, as she continued to kick and flip her way through the Tengus.

"Hold her still you idiots!" Hawks Eye ordered. Three Tengus clamped onto her.

"Let me go bird brains!" she screamed.

"ONE..." he said, as a board came behind her.

"TWO..." he said, as her wrists and ankles were clamped down.

"THREE..." he said, as her dream mirror showed itself, despite her cry of agony.

* * *

As Katherine, Billy and Larisa were leaving the Cranston house, Kat's communicator chimed. 

"This is Kat, go ahead Zordon," she said.

"Hawks Eye has trapped Kimberly in the park. She is in grave danger," Zordon reported.

"We're on it," Billy answered.

"It's Morphin Time!" Billy called.

"Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" Kat and Larisa called.

"Gold Ranger Power!" Billy called, as he was transformed.

"_Sailor Moon!_"

Red ribbons surrounded them as their clothes melted away. The ribbons wrapped around their bodies to form their sailor outfits with rainbow bordered white skirts, red bows on their chest and the back of her skirt and elbow length white gloves. Their sleeves were iridescent and white barrettes appeared in their hair. Ruby jeweled tiaras appeared across their foreheads and knee high red boots appeared on Kat's feet, while pink ones appeared on Larisa's.

_Sailor Moon!_

"Damn, he's not here! I was sure it was her!" Hawks Eye cursed.

"Let our friend go!" Kat ordered. Hawks Eye rolled his eyes.

"Sailor Moon, how nice to see you," his voice dripping with sarcasm. The board behind Kimberly disappeared and Kimberly fell to the ground.

"Here's a nice monster for you to play with. Arise Cobraton, squeeze the life out of them!" Hawks Eye called, as his Cobra monster appeared.

"Oh gross...I hate snakes," Kat said. The slithering monster wrapped it's coils around Kimberly and began squeezing the life out of her.

"Kimberly!" Kat called.

"Crescent Beam Shower! Tommy called, as he stunned the monster enough for him to loosen his coils. Kimberly slipped out of his grasp and Tommy caught her. She coughed and realized that she had detransformed.

"Tommy?" she asked weakly.

"Yeah...it's me beautiful," he replied.

"TOMMY LOOK OUT!" Billy cried, as he warned them about the monster. But it was too late, as they were both violently swiped with the monster's tail. The attack sent them soaring through the air and into a nearby tree.

"It's time for a gold rush!" Billy called, as he used his attack to stun the monster, but it was still far from defeated. The other scouts and zeo rangers tackled the monster, but they were having a lot of trouble.

"Ashley, watch Kim for me!" Tommy called to Zeo ranger II.

"Got it Tommy," she replied, as she knelt beside Kim while Tommy charged into the fray of battle.

"Hang in there Kim," Ashley comforted. Suddenly, Kim's sailor outfit began to glow with white light.

"What's happening!" Ashley asked in awe. Her zeo crystal manifested itself from her zeonizers and hovered about them. At the tip of coveted crystal, a spherical object appeared. It was a orange and perfectly smooth. It was about the size of a golf ball and adorned a golden star on top. The zeo crystal disappeared back into Ashley's zeonizers, but the crystal sphere remained. Next, Kim's star wand appeared and was transformed into something new. A pink handled wand with a wing-like hilt appeared in its place.

"What's happening?" Tommy asked.

"Kimberly's reached a new level in power. Kimberly, transform into Super Sailor Venus and your strength will be restored!" Katherine called. Ashley helped her up and she grasped the wand.

"Venus...Crystal...Power!" she called.

_Sailor Venus_

Orange stars surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit, with an orange skirt, a blue bow on her chest and the back of her skirt, and elbow length white gloves. An orange diamond jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead and orange ballet-style shoes appeared on her feet.

_Sailor Venus_

Her uniform had not changed, but she was much more powerful and new abilities were now at her fingertips. Kimberly looked at the disgusting monster and decided it was time to end this, as she took battle stance.

"Sailor Venus!" she called, as the power swirled in her outstretched palm.

She placed her fingers to her mouth like she was going to blow a kiss, which caused a yellow heart to form.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" she called, as she clenched the heart and made a swiping motion, which created a chain of hearts. The hearts hit the monster head on, taking a severe hit.

"It's time Sailor Mini Moon," Kat said. The little girl nodded and placed her hands together.

"Please Pegasus, protector of dreams," she said, as the bell appeared in her hand.

"Crystal...Twinkle...Bell!" she called, as Pegasus answered.

"Moon...Gorgeous...Meditation!" Kat called, as she put an end to the monster once and for all. Hawks Eye chose that moment to make his exit. Tommy spun Kim around and they shared a kiss before everyone teleported back to the power chamber.

* * *

"You have failed me again Hawks Eye," Zedd ranted. 

"I'm sorry my lord. Whenever it seems that I have them, somehow they always get more power. I promise I will not fail next time," Hawks Eye pleaded.

"See that you don't! Get out of my face for now!" Zedd yelled.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly strolled hand in hand by the lake. Debriefing had been quick and everyone else headed to the youth center. But they had decided to take a nice walk.

"Are you sure you're okay? You took some pretty hard hits out there," Tommy asked. Kim smiled at his concern.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"I don't know what I'd do if you weren't," he replied.

"But I am, so let's not think about that," she replied.

"Right. I love you Kim," Tommy said.

"I love you too Tommy," Kim replied. They shared a passionate kiss, before heading for the youth center.

* * *

Amara had substituted all day and was disappointed up until the last class. During the class, they had been discussing a piece of literature. As usual, Amara had asked a question to a boy that wasn't interested in what they were talking about. After laughing his way out of the question, this girl had delivered the correct answer and succeeded in embarrassing the boy at the same time. That was the moment when Amara saw the sign of Uranus on her forehead. The bell rang and Michelle entered the classroom. 

"Taylor Earnhardt, can you stay behind for a moment?" Amara asked. Taylor did so and approached the two women.

"What did you want Ms. Tenoh? And who is she?" Taylor asked.

"She's my friend Michelle and we're here to introduce you to your destiny..."

AN: Hope you liked it! Chapter 4 should be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Captured Gold

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Sailor Moon, or any of the music used in this fic.

AN: Here is chapter 4! Enjoy and please review!

Entwined Destinies II: Golden Dreams

The Revised Edition

Chapter 4: Captured Gold

Fish Eye, Hawks Eye, and Tigers Eye watched replays of their recent battles.

"Damn, they beat us every time!" Hawks Eye

"Yes, but I'm seeing a pattern," Tigers Eye replied.

"Every time the gold ranger steps in, the tables turn on us," Hawks Eye said.

"That's why I've come up with a plan," Fish Eye said.

"It better be good," Tigers Eye replied.

"Oh believe me, it is," Fish Eye replied, as she began to explain her plan.

* * *

Katherine banged on the bathroom door.

"Serena! You've been in there forever! I need to get ready for my date with Billy!" Kat yelled.

"I'm getting ready for my date with Darien! Go use Mina and Tanya's bathroom!" Serena called back.

"All my stuff is in this one!" Kat argued.

"All right fine, I'm done!" Serena called, as she exited and Katherine entered. It was Saturday night and they both had dates.

Katherine hurried down the stairs and met Billy who was waiting.

"Sorry, I hope we're not going to late for the movie," she said.

"Nope, we have plenty of time," Billy replied, as he joined hands with her and they left.

* * *

"Perfect, as soon as those two lovebirds come out of the movies, our plan will begin," Fish Eye said.

"What exactly is our plan?" Tigers Eye asked.

"Most of the scouts, knights and rangers are at the youth center. Hawks Eye and I will draw them out with a few monsters. Then Zordon will contact Katherine and Billy. Zordon will have to make them split up, because he will need Billy to deal with Putties that will suddenly appear. Katherine will run off to help the others and the division will be complete," Fish Eye said, as they teleported to Earth and readied for the attack.

* * *

Larisa sipped at her smoothie, as she sat with the others. Suddenly, Tommy's communicator went off. The group found a quiet corner and answered.

"This is Tommy," he answered.

"Tommy, you and the others must stop Fish Eye and Hawks Eye. They are attacking down at the beach. I will contact Billy and Katherine," Zordon said.

"We're on it!" Tommy said, as the group scrambled for the beach. Each transformed or morphed on the way.

* * *

Billy and Kat strolled through the park together, stealing occasional kisses. Suddenly, Kat's communicator rang.

"This is Kat, go ahead Zordon," she answered.

"Katherine, you and Billy must join the others at the beach. They are under attack," Zordon said. Suddenly, an army of putties appeared along with Tigers Eye. He smirked and snapped his whip.

"Oh no!" Kat yelled.

"You get to the beach, I'll take care of the clay brains and jungle boy," Billy told her. She nodded.

"Be careful," she said, as she teleported to the beach.

"It's Morphin Time! Gold Ranger Power!" Billy called, as he began to fight his way through the putties.

* * *

Hoards of Tengus and Piranhitrons, plus two monsters overwhelmed the scouts and rangers. Hawks Eye saw an opportunity and grabbed Aisha, before pushing her to the ground.

"Aisha!" Rocky called, as he tried to break free from the Tengus.

"Sorry, but I need to take a look at her dream mirror. ONE...he called, as a board came behind her. TWO...he called, as her wrists were clamped down. THREE...he called, and she screamed as her dream mirror came out. Hawks Eye looked into her mirror and she screamed.

"He's not here!" Hawks Eye said angrily.

"Let her go!" Rocky yelled, as he broke free and kicked Hawks Eye square in the abdomen, tossing him several feet away. The villain quickly got back up.

"You'll pay for that muscle head!" Hawks Eye yelled.

"Aisha, are you okay?" Rocky asked, as he cradled her. Suddenly, her outfit began to glow with white light.

"Oh my gosh!" Carlos said, as his zeo crystal manifested itself from his zeonizers. At the tip of coveted crystal, a spherical object appeared. It was a green and perfectly smooth. It was about the size of a golf ball and adorned a golden star on top. The zeo crystal disappeared back into Carlos' zeonizers, but the crystal sphere remained. Next, Aisha's star wand appeared and was transformed into something new. A pink handled wand with a wing-like hilt appeared in its place. Aisha opened her eyes and saw her new treasure. Rocky helped her up and she grasped the wand just as Katherine arrived at the battle.

"Jupiter...Crystal...Power!" Aisha called.

Lightning bolts surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a green skirt, a pink bow on her chest and the back of her skirt and elbow length white gloves. An emerald jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead and green boots appeared on her feet.

Her uniform had not changed much, but she had more power and new abilities at her fingertips. The two monsters they were facing were a fish creature and a bird creature and Aisha set her sights on the bird.

"Sailor Jupiter!" she called, as the power swirled in her outstretched palm. Her antenna extended from her tiara and she began to spin.

"Jupiter...Oak...Evolution!" Aisha called, as the electrically charged leaves began to shoot out, severally wounding the bird monster.

"Sailor Venus!" Kim called, as the power swirled in her outstretched palm.

She placed her fingers to her mouth like she was going to blow a kiss, which caused a yellow heart to form.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" she called, as she clenched the heart and made a swiping motion, which created a chain of hearts. The hearts hit the fish monster head on, taking a severe hit. Unfortunately, the monsters started to recover when Billy arrived at the battle.

"Perfect..." Fish Eye said, as she readied her silver boxy looking device that she had concealed behind the tree. She nodded to Tigers Eye and Hawks Eye, indicating that she was ready for the next phase. Before Billy could make a move, a pair of shackles extended from Fish Eye's device and locked around his wrists.

"What the...!" Billy wondered, as he pulled and tugged at them.

"Billy!" Kat called, but Tigers Eye and Hawks Eye each blasted everyone back. The combined massive blast threw rangers, scouts and knights several feet back. Fish Eye flipped a switch on the device and a surge of energy flowed through the restraints and hit Billy full force. He screamed in agony, as the powerful EM pulse coursed through his body.

"Oh god...that's a EMP surge," Adam said gravely. Katherine was about to advance to her lover, but Adam held her back, while Rocky held Larisa.

"No Kat! You can't!" Adam cried.

"Let me go! BILLY!" Katherine cried, trying to get to him. The surge stopped and Billy demorphed, as he fell to his knees and fell unconscious to the ground. Tigers Eye hoisted him over his shoulder, and his other two partners joined them.

"Monsters, finish them!" Fish Eye ordered, before they disappeared with Billy in tow. Kat broke down in tears and Kimberly consoled her.

"Zeo Canon!" Zack called, as he and the other zeos put an end to the already weakened monsters.

"Mama-Kat, why did they hurt daddy-Billy and take him away?" Larisa sniffed. Katherine hugged her close.

"I don't know baby," she sobbed.

"Adam, why were you so worried when you said that he was hit with an EM pulse?" Tanya asked.

"Let's get back to the power chamber and I'll explain," Adam said.

* * *

Kimberly helped Katherine to a chair, where she held Larisa.

"Zordon, do you know why they kidnaped Billy?" Tommy asked.

"I am sure it is intended to divide Billy and Katherine and therefore causing us to be at less than full strength," Zordon replied. Larisa had cried herself to sleep, so Kat placed her on a bed and covered her up before approaching Zordon. She looked up at him with a tear-stained, but determined face .

"I need to go after him Zordon," she stated.

"I'm sorry Katherine, but Zedd has encased the moon in a barrier. We are still attempting to break through, but we are not having much luck," Zordon said. Kat began to cry again, while Ashley and Cassie helped her sit down.

"Billy's strong, maybe he'll find a way to escape," Aisha said hopefully.

"I don't think he's in any shape to do anything I'm afraid," Adam replied.

"What are you saying?" Kat asked, afraid of the answer.

"Billy was hit with an EMP surge. EMP stands for Electro Magnetic Pulse. One that strong would be more than enough to kill a normal human. Billy is still alive I'm sure, but he's going to be in a lot of pain," Adam said, hating everything he was saying. This caused Kat sobbed harder, hating that the man she loved was hurt and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

Billy moaned in pain. Every muscle in his body ached and throbbed. His eyes stung, as he struggled to open them.

"You've finally awakened," a female voice said. Billy looked around, trying to get his bearings. He could now see that he was shackled to the wall in one of Zedd's dungeons. Despite the pain he was in, he tugged at the chains.

"Oh don't bother. You can barely move after that EMP blast I hit you with," Fish Eye told him.

"What do you want with me?" Billy asked hoarsely.

"We wanted to take you out of the fight. Zedd is very pleased with us. And I can only imagine how poor little Sailor Moon is feeling right now. Her loving prince can't be at her side. I can picture it. She's crying and you can't be there to wipe away the tears. And next time we battle them, you won't be there to save her," Fish Eye taunted. Billy gritted his teeth and glared at her. Fish Eye laughed.

"I must compliment Sailor Moon though. She has excellent tastes in men," Fish Eye said, as she left him in the darkness of the dungeon. Billy sighed deeply, not being able to keep his eyes open anymore.

"Kat..." he uttered, before falling unconscious again.

* * *

Kat fell with a defeated plop onto her bed. She had just come home from Billy's after tucking an upset Larisa into bed. Ami was also upset, but glad that their father was out of town so neither of them had to lie about where Billy was. Tears slipped down her cheeks again. She wiped them away from her already soar puffy eyes. She stared out the window at the full moon, as if asking it for help.

"I will get you back my love," Kat said, as she laid her head on her pillow and fell into a deep sleep.

_Kat and Billy's dream_

_Princess Katherine sighed. She was bored stiff at another palace ball. She had danced with Wil most of the night so far, but now her mother was forcing her to dance with other princes' from different planets out of respect. While Prince Trey and Prince Andros were good friends, she loathed most of the others. Most would boast to her reasons why she should marry them and reconsider giving up the crown to her sister. She noticed that Wil had slipped off somewhere and she had a hunch he was in the garden waiting for her. The dance was finally finished and she quietly slipped off as well. She saw him in the garden and decided to try and sneak up on him. He smiled knowing she was already there. _

_"Princess, you are much too loud when you are trying to sneak up on me," he smiled. _

_"How do you do that?" she asked, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. _

_"It is not easy to sneak up on an Ninjetti, especially the wolf," he replied. _

_"I fulfilled my mother's request, so I am all yours the rest of the evening my sweet wolf," she said._

_"Well then, my beautiful angel, I believe I owe you a few more dances, he replied, as he kissed her passionately. _

_"Wil?" she asked. _

_"Yes my love," he answered. _

_"Promise me that no matter what, we'll always be together," she replied. _

_"Always my angel," he replied, as they returned to the ball. _

AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. On Thin Ice

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Sailor Moon. I also don't own any music that is used in this either.

AN: Here's chapter 5! Enjoy and please review! The songs used in this chapter are Dreams by Van Halen and When I Saw You by Mariah Carey

Entwined Destinies: Golden Dreams

The Revised Edition

Chapter 5: On Thin Ice

Two weeks. Two long grueling weeks since he had been captured and brought to this hell hole. The first week had been the worst, as he was completely drained and in pain from the EMP blast. Thanks to the possession of the gold powers, he was healing rather quickly, despite the frequent beatings that he received from his captors, namely Tigers Eye. He guessed that on some subconscious level that Bulk still enjoyed torturing him like he used to when they were younger. Especially since he knew what Billy would be someday...

He was positive that the only thing that kept him sane was thoughts of Katherine. Her beautiful face was etched in his mind and her kiss was burning on his lips...

* * *

Kat shut her locker and headed home. It had been two long weeks since Billy was kidnaped and there had been an attack everyday, sometimes twice a day. The scouts, knights and rangers were all exhausted. Kat missed Billy terribly and was worried about him, wondering if he was okay. Usually they all congregated at the youth center after school, but today they were all going to home to try and catch a nap before the evening. It was the eve of the fall ball and Kat didn't really want to go without Billy. But her friends were making her go, telling her that they were not going to let her sulk by herself all evening. Larisa was going to be spending the weekend with Kira. Her parents messy divorce had ended recently and her mother had moved to Angel Grove. This weekend, Kira was going to Reefside to spend it with her dad and she had invited her best friend Larisa to go along. Kat arrived home in time to see Larisa off. As she prepared to try and take a nap, a sound she dreaded was heard. Kat sighed irritably and answered her communicator.

"This is Kat, go ahead Zordon," she said.

"Katherine, Tigers Eye has attack Ami. You must go help her," Zordon answered.

"I'm on my way. Moon...Cosmic...Dream...Action!"

"_Sailor Moon!_"

Red ribbons surrounded them as her clothes melted away. The ribbons wrapped around her body to form her sailor outfit with a rainbow bordered white skirt, a red bow on her chest and the back of her skirt and elbow length white gloves. Her sleeves were iridescent and white barrettes appeared in her hair. A ruby jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead and knee high red boots appeared on her feet,

_Sailor Moon!_

People screamed and scattered as the putties attacked.

"Moon...Spiral...Heart...Attack!" Kat called, as she pulverized several dozen putties.

"It's Sailor Moon!" various people began to call.

"Nice of you show up Moon brat. Unfortunately for Billy's sister, she doesn't hold the golden mirror so I will be disposing of her now," Tigers Eye said.

"I won't let you hurt anyone. In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" Kat called back. The other scouts, knights and rangers arrived to aid her.

"Don't make me laugh. Now for one of my favorite monsters. Arise Cockroach monster!" Tigers Eye laughed.

"Oh gross," Kim complained.

"A giant cockroach, you've got to be kidding me," Ashley whined.

"Not a bug...anything but a bug!" Zack whined. The extremely gross monster blasted at them with a green gooey substance.

"That's disgusting," Trini said.

"Let's see how he handles a little extra heat," Jason replied.

"Mars...Celestial...Fire...Surround!" Trini called.

"Mars...Fireball Blast!" Jason called. The monster definitely did not like the heat, but it surprised them when he regenerated.

"What the..." Jason called.

"No way, tell me that thing didn't just grow new arms and legs," Rocky said.

"It didn't mind fire too much, but how will it handle ice?" Adam wondered, as he and Tanya stepped up.

"Shine...Aqua...Illusion!" Tanya called.

"Mercury Ice Spikes...Volley!" Adam called. The monster indeed didn't like ice, as he became frozen. However, the ice attacks were not strong enough and he broke free.

"Nice playing with you rangers, but I have to be going and I think I will take Ami with me," Tigers Eye said, as he disappeared with Ami in tow.

"Oh no, he kidnaped Ami!" Cassie called. Suddenly, the monster released another vat of green goo. This time, he trapped the zeo rangers and all the scouts but Kat and Tanya. The goo locked their feet down and then sparks ensued on the captive heros.

"What are we going to do?" Tanya panicked. Kat rushed at the monster with her spiral heart rod.

"No Kat, stay away from him!" Tommy called. The monster shot lasers at her and blasted her back. She landed hard on her side and gasped as the monster towered over her.

"I've got to do something!" Tanya cried. Suddenly, her uniform began to glow white.

"Whoa," T.J. said, as his zeo crystal manifested itself from his zeonizers.

At the tip of coveted crystal, a spherical object appeared. It was a blue and perfectly smooth. It was about the size of a golf ball and adorned a golden star on top. The zeo crystal disappeared back into T.J's zeonizers, but the crystal sphere remained. Next, Tanya's star wand appeared and was transformed into something new. A pink handled wand with a wing-like hilt appeared in its place. Tanya opened her eyes and saw her new treasure.

"Mercury...Crystal...Power!" Tanya called. Blue stardust surrounded her hand as her transformation wand appeared in her hand.

Water surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a dark blue skirt, a light blue bow on her chest and back of her skirt and elbow length white gloves. A sapphire jewel tiara appeared across her forehead and knee length blue boots appeared on her feet.

"Super Sailor Mercury!" Adam exclaimed.

"Sailor Mercury!" Tanya called, as water swirled in the palm of her outstretched hand.

"Mercury...Aqua...Rhapsody!" Tanya called, as a lyre appeared and she began to strum it, while creating tendrils of icy water to wrap around her enemy and freeze him. She used her new attack to loosen the goo holding the others and they were released. Kat stood up and clutched Larisa's bell and chimed it. Pegasus appeared and activated the her wand.

"Moon...Gorgeous...Meditation!" she called. The monster was decimated and the group of heros returned to the power chamber. Debriefing was quick and everyone returned home to rest before the nights' festivities. Alpha continued to try and break through the barrier around the moon, but was still unsuccessful.

* * *

"Let me go!" Ami cried.

"Stop you whining. Don't you want to see your dear sweet brother?" Tigers Eye taunted, as he shoved her into the quarters of the Amazon Trio.

"Billy!" she called, seeing him shackled to the wall. Welts and bruises were visible along his abdomen and chest. And she was sure his back was covered in them too, suspecting that Tigers Eye had whipped him plenty.

"Ami?" Billy asked, as she was shackled next to him.

"What do you want with her?" Billy asked angrily.

"I thought she'd be a nice little souvenir. Zedd has summoned us to the thrown room, but don't worry, we'll be back to play later," Tigers Eye said, as he snapped his whip and left them.

"Sadistic bastard," Billy mumbled, as he fruitlessly pulled at the chains.

"Billy, save your strength. You're hurt," Ami said, with a concerned tone.

"Don't worry Ames, rangers have what are known as amazing recuperative abilities. If I can get free and morph, the gold powers will take care of most of my healing," Billy replied.

"Yes, we have to find a way out of here. Kat is so worried about you," Ami mentioned.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"Physically yes, emotionally is another story," Ami replied.

"Are you all right, they targeted you this time," Billy asked.

"I'm fine, Tanya's super form was revealed to her and she put that nasty cockroach on ice," Ami mentioned.

"A cockroach? Man, Zack must have been going nuts. I can't believe I missed that," Billy laughed. Ami giggled. Suddenly, a realization hit Billy.

"That's it..." Billy said.

"What?" Ami asked.

"That's the answer to our freedom!" Billy replied.

"What is?" she asked.

"Ice. We use our powers of ice to freeze the shackles. They'll become so brittle that I should be able to snap them!" Billy said.

"Let's do it," Ami replied. Billy and Ami used their powers of ice manipulation and it wasn't log before Billy was able to snap through his. He quickly snapped Ami's and morphed in order to return himself to nearly full strength.

"Gold Ranger Power!" Billy called.

"Let's go home," Ami said, as she took his hand and he teleported them to the power chamber.

* * *

Amara, Michelle, and their newest member, Taylor Earnhardt arrived in the bay side town known as Blue Bay Harbor. Taylor had excepted her destiny rather well, but both older women could see why the spirit of Uranus chose her. She was strong and confident, yet she could be confrontational and controlling much like Amara had been in her younger days. Despite her roughness, they knew it was nothing that their princess couldn't handle.

"So, she lives here?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, very appropriate for the spirit of Neptune to live in a bay side town," Michelle replied.

"Let's get going and find her," Amara ordered, as they set out.

* * *

Billy and Ami arrived in the power chamber, much to Alpha and Zordon's surprise.

"Billy and Ami! How did you escape?" Alpha wondered.

"With Ami's help, we were able to use our ice powers to freeze the shackles and snap them. I morphed and the gold powers have healed most of my wounds," Billy replied.

"Yes Billy, but you were hit with an EM pulse. Please let Alpha run some scans," Zordon ordered. Billy nodded and demorphed before hopping up on the medical table.

"Hey Ami, do me a favor?" Billy asked.

"Sure," she replied.

"Go home and get my tux," Billy said.

"Are you sure you feel like going to the dance?" Ami asked.

"Definitely, I can't wait to surprise Kat," Billy replied. Ami smiled and teleported out.

* * *

The Amazon Trio entered their quarters, only the find a disturbing sight.

"They escaped!" Hawks Eye exclaimed.

"But how!" Tigers Eye yelled. Fish Eye picked up the mangled shackles.

"They froze them and they snapped because of their brittleness," Fish Eye concluded.

"Zedd is going kill us,"

* * *

"You seem to be fine for the most part Billy. But please promise you'll take it easy," Alpha said.

"Will do Alpha," he replied, as Ami arrived with the stuff he had asked for. She was already dressed and cleaned up, wearing a blue evening gown.

"Wow, you look great Ames," Billy complimented.

"Thanks, won't they be surprised to see us," Ami replied. Billy nodded and retreated to one of the power chambers living quarters to ready himself for his surprise appearance.

* * *

Kat arrived at the dance with her friends. She was wearing a beautiful, sleek pink dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. It was sleeveless and her blonde flaxen curls spilled over her shoulders. As always, she wore the locket Billy had given her, occasionally clutching it. Once some of the guys from school saw that Billy was no where in sight, they began to ask Kat to dance. She of course kindly refused, not really in the mood to slow dance with any of them. After much convincing, Kat finally let Zack have a dance with her. He tried to cheer her up and got her to smile, but it was short lived. She thanked him for the dance, but the slow love songs were getting to her quickly. She excused herself and went outside for some fresh air. Cassie was about to go after her, but Kim urged the pink ranger to give her a little time alone.

* * *

Kat walked out into the outside portion of Ernie's café and sighed deeply. She could still hear the soft music playing in the background. Every song reminded her of Billy in some way or another, especially the one that began to play. It was Dreams by Van Halen.

"Not this song," Kat mumbled, as she felt tears prick her eyes.

* * *

Billy and Ami arrived at the youth center. They were about to enter when Billy spotted Kat out of the corner of his eye. She was outside staring up at the moon.

'She's so beautiful...and the way she looks in that dress...,' he trailed off, feeling his cheeks burn. Needless to say, his hormones were going crazy.

"Ami, go on in and tell everyone that we're okay," Billy said. Ami nodded, assuring him that they would not be interrupted prematurely by the others.

* * *

Kat continued to stare at the moon, as another particularly painful slow song started to play in the background.

"What the most beautiful girl in the universe doing without a dance partner," a familiar male voice asked her. She turned her head and thought for sure she was seeing things.

"Billy?" she asked.

"Hi gorgeous," he replied. Kat exhaled deeply and almost fainted, but he was there in an instant holding her up.

"How? How did you escape?" she wondered.

"That's not important. What's important is that I'm here now, with you," he replied. With that, he crushed his lips against hers in a searing kiss. Kat responded with equal passion, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his around her waist. He broke the kiss to gaze into her eyes, before he again kissed her lips with a passionate need, drinking in her sweet taste. He broke the kiss again and brought her hand to his lips, kissing it.

"How bout that dance princess?" he asked. She smiled, as he swept her into his arms.

She rested her head on his chest, as they swayed to the music they could hear from inside. Little did they know, their friends were spying on them.

* * *

"They look so happy," Kim gushed.

"Yeah, and now Kat won't be sulking anymore," Rocky mentioned.

"Let's go welcome him back," Zack said.

"Oh no you don't, you are not interrupting them," Tanya replied.

"Why not?" Zack asked. The girls rolled their eyes.

"Zack, you have no tact," Trini scolded. Zack shrugged his shoulders and joined his friends, as they left the couple alone.

* * *

The Amazon Trio stood before a very red and ranting Zedd.

"Let me get this straight. You thought it would be fun to bring Ami back here and now they've escaped together by breaking the chains with their ice powers. WHATEVER POSSESSED YOU TO BRING AMI HERE!" Zedd screamed.

"Forgive me master, but I thought I would be able to use her against the gold ranger, forcing him to give us the gold power staff," Tigers Eye pleaded.

"Well that blew up in your face!" Rita yelled.

"I promise I will redeem myself my Lord. The next time I attack the scouts and knights, they will not be so lucky," Tigers Eye pleaded.

"They had better not. I am growing tired of your failure Amazon Trio! Next time, you had better deliver results if you wish to KEEP YOUR HEADS!" Zedd yelled. The three yelled and quickly left the throne room.

"I'm not done with you gold ranger, not by a long shot," Tigers Eye mumbled.

* * *

"So that's her?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, she is naturally drawn to water. A wind ninja student of water and an accomplished surfer. And already at only 15," Michelle said.

"Let's go, it's time to introduce ourselves to Tori Hanson," Amara replied.

AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please review! Bye for now.


	6. Halloween Gone Wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Sailor Moon

AN: Here is chapter 6! Enjoy and please review!

Captive

Chapter 6:

Ghosts and witches; pumpkins and black cats decorated the youth center. It was once again Halloween time and as with most holidays, Angel Grove went all out. The scouts and knights were helping the kids of Angel Grove have a safe trick or treat and then they would return to the youth center for the Halloween dance.

Tommy and Kim were the first ones there. Kim had her hair braided in pigtails and wore a blue and white checkered dress depicting Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. Tommy was accompanying her as the Scarecrow.

Trini and Jason came in next. Trini was dressed in a traditional witch costume while Jason came as Frankenstein. Tanya and Adam came in next as Tina Turner and James Dean. Next, Rocky and Aisha entered and everyone rolled their eyes, as Rocky played his part.

"I'm Dracula! I vant to suck your blood!" he imitated. Aisha rolled her eyes from under her eye mask. She had come as a black cat.

"Hey, I wanted to come as a burger and fries, but noooo. You said Rocky we're going as food," Rocky imitated.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Aisha scolded.

"No, I think about other stuff. But yes, mostly food and jolt cola," he replied. Finally, Billy and Kat entered. They had taken Larisa home after trick or treat and were now joining them dressed as Romeo and Juliet.

"Romeo and Juliet, a little too appropriate for you two don't ya think," Rocky joked.

"We're Romeo and Juliet without the dying part," Kat replied.

"Nice fangs Rock," Billy complimented.

"Thanks, they're great for sucking blood!" Rocky said, as he pretended to bite Aisha's neck. She giggled and playfully smacked his arm.

* * *

Tigers Eye bowed to Zedd and waited for him to speak.

"What is this about?" Zedd growled, still not happy with him.

"I have come up with a plan to redeem myself master," he said.

"Really, let's hear it then," Zedd replied.

"Katherine and her friends are at the Halloween party. Wouldn't it be interesting if their night became…haunted," Tigers Eye said.

"I'm listening," Zedd said with interest.

"With Hawks Eye and Fish Eye's help, I have created a haunted dimension and while the scouts are running for their lives, Angel Grove's dream mirrors will be ours for the taking," Tigers Eye replied.

"I must say I am impressed. Should this succeed, you may just redeem yourself," Zedd stated.

"Thank you my lord. While Fish Eye and Hawks Eye attack the city, I will keep an eye on our friends if you will permit me to do so," he replied.

"Very well. I know you have some unfinished business with the gold ranger. Proceed with this plan immediately," Zedd ordered.

* * *

Billy and Kat stepped outside the youth center to get some fresh air. They sat down on a bench, snuggling in each other's arms as they watched the stars.

"Billy?" Kat asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"You don't think we're star-crossed lovers, do you?" Kat asked.

"Of course not, why would you think that?" he replied.

"Well, we were together during the silver millennium and look how that turned out," Kat replied. Billy smiled.

"That was meant to happen Kat and it's not going to happen this time, I promise," he told her. She smiled, as he captured her lips in a sensual kiss.

"You two are sooo sweet," Fish Eye mocked.

"Yeah, it really tugs at the heartstrings…not," Hawks Eye said sarcastically, as Piranhitrons and Tengus appeared at their will.

"Get them," Fish Eye ordered. Billy keyed off and delivered kicks while guarding Kat.

"Transform!" Billy called.

"Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" she called.

Billy continued to fight the minions when Tigers Eye appeared and unleashed some putties.

"Gold Ranger, I believe I owe you a fight!" Tigers Eye called. Billy smirked and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Gold Ranger Power!" Billy called. He transformed, as the others arrived to help after transforming themselves. Billy and Tigers Eye sparred and the gold ranger clearly had the upper hand, as he delivered devastating kicks and avoided Tigers Eye with his speed and agility. Tigers Eye growled, and hit him away with his whip. Suddenly, the ground under the scouts and knights began to shake.

"What's happening?" Zack asked, as he and the other zeos were unaffected.

Billy quickly made his way to Kat and as he did, the ground seemed to open up beneath them. Billy, Kat, and the four other scouts and knights fell into the deep abyss.

The shaking stopped and they were gone.

"What are we going to do?" Cassie asked.

"We need to talk to Zordon," Zack said, as he and the others teleported to the power chamber.

* * *

The dimensional hole opened up and deposited the ten heroes on what appeared to be a dark and creepy island.

"Is everyone okay?" Billy asked, as he helped Kat up.

"I think so," each person echoed.

"Where the hell are we?" Jason asked. Billy removed his helmet and it went into a dimensional pocket until he would call for it. None of them dared to detransform, fearing that if they did, they wouldn't be able to call on their powers in this place.

"It's really dark out here. I suggest that we find some sticks that we can make torches out of them. Then we should try and find some shelter," Billy suggested. Adam and Rocky each found a some wood and Jason and Trini lit them with their fire powers. The group began their trek through what appeared to be a dark jungle. Billy's ears perked, as he heard some movement around them. He clutched Kat's hand, as they were suddenly surrounded by an army of Zedd's former monsters. The monsters converged on the group sending them into a darkened battle. The monsters succeeded in separating them, sending them into the wild jungle only in pairs rather than in a group.

Billy and Kat ran through the dark jungle. Billy stopped suddenly, trying to get some sense of direction. Kat clung to him, as thunder and lightning boomed and flashed above them. The sky opened up and began to downpour on them. Billy to her hand and spotted an opening when lightning flashed. He ran and they found shelter in a cave. The two heaved in breaths of air and collapsed to the ground. Kat shivered and snuggled close to Billy. He pulled her into his lap and encased them in a golden shield to warm them up.

"I hope the others are okay," she said.

"Me too love," he replied.

"I think for now we'll try and get some sleep. Then we can find the others in the morning," Billy said. Kat nodded and cuddled close to him. She rested her head on his chest, as they laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, they awoke and found that everyone had eventually found the cave and fell into an exhausted sleep.

"I'm so glad everyone is okay," Kat said, with a relieved sigh.

"Yeah, but I don't get it. The sun should have come up hours ago," Jason replied.

"I think it's safe to say that here is no sun here," Billy replied.

"Yeah, it's like Halloween island from hell," Tommy said.

"You are correct Knight of Venus, because that's exactly what this is," Tigers Eye said, as he appeared.

"Where are we Tigers Eye and why did you bring us here?" Adam demanded.

"You're on my island and it is here that you will meet your doom," the villain replied.

"I don't think so jungle boy. I've outsmarted you before and this time won't be any different," Billy said.

"Yes, we do have a little score to settle. But first, I want to make sure I have your full attention," Tigers Eye said, as he snapped his whip and wrapped Katherine in it before reeling her to him.

"Let her go!" Billy called.

"I see you're ready to take me seriously," Tigers Eye replied.

"If you want a real fight, then you'll stop being a coward and let her go," Billy shot back.

"Fine, take your precious princess," Tigers Eye replied, as he shoved her to him. Billy caught her and she clutched his arm as they all watched Tigers Eye waiting for his next move.

"If you can survive this island and actually make it off, then we'll meet and settle this," Tigers Eye said, as he disappeared. As the group trekked out of the cave, an eerie howling could be heard.

"I really hope we don't run into whatever is making that noise," Aisha whimpered. Rocky squeezed her hand, as they continued on following Billy and Tommy's lead. Suddenly, a rustling was heard and giant pair of yellow eyes appeared. Kat screamed, realizing exactly what the creature was.

"Oh my God," Adam uttered.

"Is that..." Rocky said.

"A giant anaconda," Billy answered.

"Shit, we are in big trouble. Let's get out of here," Tommy said.

"Run!" Billy called, as he grabbed Kat's hand. The anaconda snapped its jaws, as it pursued its prey.

"There's no way we can outrun this thing!" Jason said.

"Flaming Arrow!" Jason called his weapon and fired a scorching arrow, hitting the snake in the neck.

"Thunder Staff!" Rocky called his weapon and held it to the sky. He drew lightning and struck the monster, which electrocuted it.

"Aqua Canon!" Adam called, knowing very well that his water would conduct Rocky's electricity. He fired and soaked it, scorching it even more. The snake collapsed in a smoking heap.

"Let's find a clearing and rest. I think I might have an idea on how to get us out of here," Billy said. They nodded and made a few more torches to light the way. They found a clearing and Billy went to work on the communicators, while Kat and Tommy held torches for him.

"Can you get them to work?" Tommy asked.

"I was hoping I could create a warp hole using three communicators like I did the time Kim was trapped in the old west, but I just don't have the equipment. I was able to create a beacon. It should only be a matter of time before Alpha can lock onto it and open a warp hole," Billy replied.

"Good work man," Tommy complimented. Suddenly, the clearing was surrounded by monsters.

"Great, that warp hole would be nice right about now," Rocky griped.

"We're going to have to hold them off and hope Alpha can get us out of here soon," Jason replied, as the fight ensued.

* * *

The alarm sounded at the power chamber, drawing the attention the five zeos present.

"Aye yi yi, Zedd has sent Hawks Eye to the park to capture dream mirrors!" Alpha said.

"We'll hold them off Alpha. You just find the others," Zack ordered.

"It's Morphin Time!" he called.

"Zeo Ranger 1-Pink!" Cassie called.

"Zeo Ranger 2-Yellow!" Ashley called.

"Zeo Ranger 3-Blue!" T.J. called.

"Zeo Ranger 4-Green!" Carlos called.

"Zeo Ranger 5-Red!" Zack called. The rangers teleported out to stop Hawks Eye's rampage.

"Alpha, have you been able to pinpoint the communicator beacon yet?" Zordon asked.

"Almost, but I still need more time," Alpha replied.

"Hurry Alpha, Hawks Eye is overwhelming the rangers with monsters. And I fear our scouts and knights are in grave danger as well...

AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Into the Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Sailor Moon

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter 7! Enjoy and please review!

Entwined Destinies II: Golden Dreams

The Revised Edition

Chapter 7: Into the Fire

Golden and black sparks ensued, as the golden power staff clashed with Tigers Eye's own staff. The weapons met and each fought for control. Tigers Eye pushed Billy back with a hard shove. In a cowardly move, Tigers Eye slipped behind him, kicking him squarely in the back. Billy gritted his teeth in pain, remembering that villains rarely fought fairly. The gold ranger used his lightning speed to propel himself upwards and into an aerial flip. He cut Tigers Eye off at the path that was leading to Kat. Tigers Eye growled and lunged at him. Ready for him, Billy delivered a flying side kick to his chest, causing him to stumble backwards. Infuriated, Tigers Eye lunged back up and jabbed his staff into his enemy's vulnerable side. Billy cried out sharply, as he felt one of his ribs crack. The gold ranger swung back, sending Tigers Eye flying. Suddenly, a portal opened.

"Alpha did it!" Jason exclaimed.

"Start going guys!" Billy ordered, as he continued to fight off the monsters. Everyone filed through, but Kat lagged behind.

"Go Kat!" Billy called.

"I'm not going through without you!" she called.

"It's time for a Gold Rush!" Billy called, as he blasted Tigers Eye and the monsters back. He clutched his side painfully for a moment, but quickly took Kat's hand and they slipped through the portal.

They arrived in the park to find the zeo rangers being decimated by Hawks Eye and Fish Eye's hoards of minions and two of Zedd's former Halloween nightmares including Robogoat and Pumpkin Rapper.

"Billy are you all right?" Kat asked tenderly.

"I'll be fine. Tigers Eye got a good jab on my side, that's all," he replied.

"Zack, you and the other rangers handle the Tengus and Piranhitrons. We'll take care of the monsters," Billy ordered.

"Consider it done," Zack replied, as he called the zeo 5 power sword.

"Guys, it's time to combine our weapons and put an end to this annoying singing pumpkin," Billy said.

"Right," they called, as their planet weapons appeared.

"Mercury Aqua Axe!" Adam called.

"Mars Flaming Arrow!" Jason called.

"Jupiter Thunder staff!" Rocky called.

"Venus Crescent Sabers!" Tommy called.

"Golden Power Staff!" Billy said, as he completed the weapon. They fired and Pumpkin Rapper exploded in a brilliant display of flames.

"Okay girls, let's do the same thing to that ugly goat!" Kat called.

"Mercury Aqua Lyre!" Tanya called.

"Mars Flaming Bow!" Trini called.

"Jupiter Thunder Daggers!" Aisha called.

"Venus Love Whip!" Kim called.

"Moon Gorgeous Kaleidoscope!" Kat called, as the weapon was completed. They fired and the Robogoat was reduced to ash. The Amazon Trio and their minions were forced to retreat.

"Man, I'm glad that's over," Rocky said.

"Yeah, this is definitely one Halloween night we'll never forget," Tommy replied. Kat saw Billy clutching his side.

"Come on sweetie, we need to get that side looked at," Kat insisted. Billy nodded, as they all teleported to the power chamber.

* * *

Billy groaned, as Kat gingerly helped him remove his shirt. She surveyed the angry purple welt, while Alpha ran the medical scanner over him.

"Aye yi yi Billy. You have two cracked ribs," Alpha reported, as he came back with medical tape. As Alpha tried to begin taping up his side, his cold metallic fingers poked a little too hard.

"Ouch, that hurts!" Billy griped, as he smacked Alpha on the head.

"WHOA! Aye yi yi!" Alpha spurted.

"Billy! That wasn't nice," Kat scolded, while the guys were in hysterics.

"Sorry Alpha," Billy apologized.

"That's okay Billy. Maybe you would have better luck Katherine," Alpha suggested. Kat smiled and took the tape from him.

"Don't worry Alpha, I assure you that he'll cooperate for me," Kat replied. Billy smiled sheepishly.

"This is going hurt," Kat told him, as her soft fingers gingerly taped his side. Billy hissed and gritted his teeth in pain. But Kat's fingers were much more delicate than Alpha's.

"There, all fixed," Kat said.

"Thanks," he replied, before kissing her gently.

"I love you moon angel," he said.

"I love you too my prince," she replied, as they shared another passion filled kiss.

* * *

I am growing tired of your constant failure," Zedd told his charges.

"Please master, we will find the golden mirror," Tigers Eye pleaded.

"Fish Eye will be charge of searching for that now. It is now up to the two of you to keep those meddlesome scouts busy," Zedd replied, as he dismissed them.

_One week later_

* * *

Fish Eye appeared in the park and waited to ambush her next victims. Jason and Trini walked hand in hand through the park and on their way to the youth center.

"So, how's your new class doing?" Trini asked.

"Great, I almost forgot how much I missed teaching while we were in Geneva," Jason replied.

"Yeah, it was a great experience. But who would have thought we would find out the amazing destiny that we have to fulfill," Trini replied.

"I know what you mean," he replied. Suddenly, they were surrounded by Piranhitrons.

"Great," Jason grumbled, as they fell into fighting stance.

"What do you want now!" Trini asked as Fish Eye came in to view.

"I want whatever Lord Zedd wants and that is your destruction. Arise Hydro Contaminator!" Fish Eye called, as her monster appeared. The monster was very large and mechanical and it didn't look like a pushover.

"I've been designing him for months now and I think you'll soon find out that he's indestructible," she said.

"We'll see about that!" Jason said, as he was transformed into his armor, while Trini transformed into Sailor Mars. The two began to fight through the Piranhitrons, while the monster set his sights on Trini. He grabbed her arms and threw her to the ground.

"Trini!" Jason called, but couldn't get past the monster.

"ONE!" Fish Eye called, as a board came behind Trini.

"TWO!" she called, as Trini's arms and legs were clamped down.

"THREE!" she called, as her dream mirror manifested itself.

Kat arrived to see that the other scouts and knights had arrived, as well as the zeo rangers. She knew Billy would be there soon, as he had went to get Larisa. Little did she know, she was being watched...

* * *

"So that's Sailor Moon?" a blonde woman asked.

"Yes, she is your princess," Tori replied.

"Are you sure about all this royalty stuff?" another blonde girl asked.

"Yes Taylor, she is the one who will save this world. She already has many times and she deserves your respect like we talked about," Amara replied to her charge.

"Today, you will both take your place in the army of light," Michelle replied. The two girls nodded and watched for the right time to intervene, as their mentors discussed things.

"She has a major problem with authority," Amara grumbled.

"Not really Amara, she is actually very disciplined. She's just not sure about all this yet and she's used to working alone. Teamwork is something that's going to take her a while. She might have some scuffles with the others for a while, but I'm sure things will turn out well. She learned from you after all," Michelle replied. Amara gave her a half smile and nodded.

* * *

"She's not the one!" Fish Eye griped.

"Let her go Fish breath!" Sailor Moon called.

"Spare me your goody goody speech Sailor Twit," Fish Eye said, as the board behind Trini disappeared, as she fell. Jason was luckily there to catch her in time. The zeos were rocked by a huge explosion that sent them flying back.

"This monster...is too much," T.J. struggled.

"Maybe we can help," a tall blonde girl said, as she and her friend stepped on to the battlefield.

"Stay away, you could get hurt!" Rocky called.

"I doubt that," she replied, as two star wands appeared above them.

Uranus Planet Power!" Taylor called, as her transformation wand appeared. Seismic activity surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a navy blue skirt and a yellow bow on her chest and the back of her skirt along with elbow length white gloves. Navy blue boots appeared on her feet and a yellow jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead.

"Neptune Planet Power!" Tori called, as her transformation wand appeared. A wall of water surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a navy blue skirt and jade green bow on her chest and the back of her skirt, along with elbow length white gloves. Navy strapped high heels appeared on her feet and an aqua jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead.

"Uranus and Neptune?" Kat questioned.

"We will explain later Sailor Moon," Neptune said, as she and Uranus stepped into the fray of the battle.

"Uranus World Shaking!" Taylor called.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Tori called. Their attacks hit dead on, but were still not enough to destroy the monster. Kat stepped up and prepared to activate her wand, but the monster lunged for her, knocking her off her feet. Kat looked up to see the monster hovering over her. Just as he was about to kick her, a flash of gold sent him flying. She sighed with relief as her knight in gold helped her to her feet.

"Sorry I'm late," Billy told her.

"No, you're just in time, as always," Kat smiled back. Suddenly, they both noticed the monster barreling towards a very vulnerable Trini and Jason. Suddenly, Trini's uniform began to glow with white light.

"Oh my gosh!" Cassie said, as her zeo crystal manifested itself from her zeonizers. At the tip of coveted crystal, a spherical object appeared. It was red and perfectly smooth. It was about the size of a golf ball and adorned a golden star on top. The zeo crystal disappeared back into Cassie's zeonizers, but the crystal sphere remained. Next, Trini's star wand appeared and was transformed into something new. A pink handled wand with a wing-like hilt appeared in its place. Trini opened her eyes and saw her new treasure, before grasping it.

"Mars...Crystal...Power!" she called.

Fire surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a red skirt, a purple bow on her chest and back of her skirt, and elbow length white gloves. A ruby jeweled tiara appeared on her forehead and red high heels appeared on her feet.

"Sailor Mars!" Trini called, as flames swirled in her outstretched palm.

"Mars...Flame...Shooter!" Trini called, as she unleashed her powerful new attack hitting the monster dead on.

"Sailor Jupiter!" Aisha called, as lightning cackled her outstretched palm.

Her antenna extended from her tiara and she began to spin.

"Jupiter...Oak...Evolution!" Aisha called, as the electrically charged leaves began to shoot out, severally wounding the monster.

"Sailor Venus!" Kim called, as the power swirled in her outstretched palm.

She placed her fingers to her mouth like she was going to blow a kiss, which caused a yellow heart to form.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" she called, as she clenched the heart and made a swiping motion, which created a chain of hearts. The hearts hit the fish monster head on, taking a severe hit.

"Sailor Mercury!" Tanya called, as water swirled in the palm of her outstretched hand.

"Mercury...Aqua...Rhapsody!" Tanya called, as a lyre appeared and she began to strum it, while creating tendrils of icy water to wrap around her enemy and freeze him.

"It's your turn Risa!" Billy called.

"Please Pegasus, protector of dreams. Crystal Twinkle Bell!" Larisa called. Pegasus appeared and activated Kat's wand.

"Moon...Gorgeous...Meditation!" she called. The monster could no longer stand any more damage and was turned to moon dust. Everyone's attention was now turned to their new scouts. Suddenly, Kat spotted Amara and Michelle.

"Amara!" she called, as she ran to them.

"You both passed on your powers?" she asked.

"Yes, it was time. But we will always be here as advisors," Michelle said.

"We'll come back to the power chamber and explain everything moon face," Amara replied. With that, the group teleported to the power chamber.

* * *

"Taylor Earnhardt from Turtle Cove," Taylor introduced.

"I'm Tori Hanson from Blue Bay Harbor," Tori said. The rangers, scouts and knights all greeted and welcomed them. After introductions and debriefing was over, the group invited Tori and Taylor to the youth center.

Fish Eye stormed into the living quarters. They had destroyed her creation that she had worked tirelessly on. First, two more scouts had shown up. Then, Sailor Mars discovered her super form. And still Zedd screamed at her for failing. She vowed to work tirelessly on a new creation...and next time failure was not an option.

AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please review!


	8. Pegasus Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Sailor Moon.

AN: Here is chapter 8! Enjoy and please review!

Entwined Destinies II: Golden Dreams

The Revised Edition

Chapter 8: Pegasus Revealed

Months began to pass quickly. The Amazon Trio only attacked about once a week. But the attacks were very well planned and calculated. Most of the battles would last hours sometimes and the scouts, knights, and rangers were always left exhausted. Victims were also chosen more carefully and were usually no longer located in Angel Grove. The scouts, knights and rangers would teleport various places, being proclaimed Earth's heros as they did. Taylor and Tori were adjusting well for the most part and were a welcome addition to the team. The beginning of May soon arrived and there had been no attack in nearly a month. This made everyone a little nervous, knowing that it meant something bit was brewing. Kat feared that Zedd was close to finding the holder of the golden dream mirror. Her fears and worries melted away, as she felt a pair of strong arms circle her midsection. She turned her head and placed her lips on his in a passionate kiss.

"What's wrong angel?" Billy asked. She turned and let herself be wrapped thoroughly in his arms.

"I'm just worried. I think they are getting close to finding out holds the golden dream mirror," Kat said. Billy nodded. They were currently spending the Saturday afternoon at the beach. But Kat was having a hard time relaxing.

"Come in the water with me and we'll see if I can help you relax," he whispered in her ear. She smiled, as he helped her up. His eyes grazed over her gorgeous curves that were exposed to him by her pink bikini. As they waded in the water together, they enjoyed the feeling of their skin brushing against one another. Billy captured her lips in a passionate kiss and she felt herself surrender to the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he continued to kiss and explore her mouth with his own. They broke the kiss due to lack of oxygen and noticed that dark storm clouds were moving over them.

"Uh oh, looks like a storm," Billy said.

"Yeah, we should try to get home before it starts to pour," Kat replied, as they swam to the shore. Billy and Kat gathered their things and Larisa and headed to Billy's. They agreed to meet the others at the youth center later.

* * *

"I want you to get close to Billy and Kat in order to spy on them. I think they will be the ones to lead us to the person who holds the golden dream mirror," Zedd ordered.

"Yes my lord, I will get to work right away," Fish Eye replied, as she disguised herself as a normal human girl and teleported to earth.

* * *

By the time they were half way home, it was already pouring. They rounded the corner on to Billy's block when they all spotted a girl clutching her ankle on the sidewalk. Kat stopped and kneeled down.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

"I think I sprained my ankle, it hurts really bad," she whimpered.

"You can come back to my house with us. We'll get you some ice and then help you get home once this storm subsides," Billy told the strange girl.

"Thanks," she replied. Billy helped the girl up and supported her draping her arm over his shoulder. Fish Eye smirked and purposely stumbled, though it looked like an accident. Billy caught her and put his arm around her waist, as they finished the walk to Billy's house.

Once they were inside, Billy went to get some ice, while Kat went to grab some towels for them to dry off.

"My name is Larisa, what's yours?" she asked.

"My name is C...hristy," she lied, having caught herself from saying Cestria.

"Well Christy, this ice should help that ankle," Billy said, as he returned.

"Thanks," she replied, as she put the ice on her ankle.

"Here's some towels," Kat said, as she passed them around.

"Kat and I'll make some hot chocolate for everyone," Billy suggested.

"Yummy!" Larisa cheered and "Christy" nodded, as she intently watched the two walk into the kitchen.

Kat put the water on the stove and then turned to Billy, who locked her lips in a passionate kiss with his own. In a zealous move, Billy lifted her up and set her on the counter, while continuing to kiss her. Kat giggled and broke the kiss.

"Billy...Larisa and our guest are in the next room," Kat half scolded.

"I know, that's why we are in here. We didn't get to finish at the beach," he replied, giving her a sexy smile. Kat shook her head, but did nothing to stop his kisses.

* * *

Fish Eye peeked around the corner at the couple. She felt a pang of jealously hit her, though she had no idea why. She remembered the warm feeling she had when his strong arms were wrapped around her as he had helped her to the house. She glanced back into the living room and saw Larisa quietly creeping up the stairs. Thinking it was unusual for the bubbly little girl to be so quiet, she followed her and peered at her from around the corner. Her eyes widened, as Pegasus appeared to her in a crystal ball disguised as an ornament.

"Hi Pegasus!" she said cheerfully.

"Hello Larisa," he replied. She had been the one all along! They had finally found her! Tigers Eye and Hawks Eye appeared next to her and the three slowly descended on the child.

Larisa's scream pierced the air, causing Kat to nearly drop the tray she was carrying. She set it down, as she and Billy ran frantically upstairs. Kat gasped, as she saw the golden mirror hovering above Larisa's lifeless body. Pegasus was sealed inside.

"Let her go!" Billy demanded.

"Not a chance gold boy," Tigers Eye spat back, as they disappeared with Larisa and the mirror just as Billy lunged at them.

"No!" Kat cried. Suddenly, a wave of dizziness washed over Billy and he collapsed.

"Billy!" Kat cried, as she knelt down beside him.

"Alpha, teleport Billy and I to the power chamber now!" Kat ordered.

* * *

As she arrived, the others were also arriving. Tommy and Adam lifted Billy onto a med table, while Kat started wiping her tears.

"What happened?" Tori asked.

"They found the golden mirror. Larisa was the one all this time," Kat sobbed.

"Zordon, is this why Billy's so weak?" Adam asked, as he looked at his friend. He was feverish and in pain.

"Yes, the golden mirror is now in evil hands and since it was originally a component to the gold powers, Billy will remain this way until it is returned to its rightful owner. Until then, Billy will only continue to weaken," Zordon replied. Suddenly, the alarm went off and the heroes turned to the viewing screen. The sun had been completely eclipsed and Zedd's palace slowly descended into the middle of Angel Grove.

"We need to get in there and get Larisa," Tommy said, taking command. Kat nodded and clutched Billy's hand.

"Go angel, save Larisa," Billy said weakly, wishing he could go with her. Kat brushed her fingers through his sandy blonde hair. Hair so much like their future daughter's.

"I will my love. Please hold on," she replied, before kissing him softly.

"Venus...Crystal...Power!" Kim called.

_Sailor Venus_

Orange stars surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit, with an orange skirt, a blue bow on her chest and the back of her skirt, and elbow length white gloves. An orange diamond jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead and orange ballet-style shoes appeared on her feet.

_Sailor Venus_

"Mars...Crystal...Power!" Trini called.

_Sailor Mars...Sailor Mars_

Fire surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a red skirt, a purple bow on her chest and back of her skirt, and elbow length white gloves. A ruby jeweled tiara appeared on her forehead and red high heels appeared on her feet.

_Sailor Mars...Sailor Mars_

"Jupiter...Crystal...Power!" Aisha called.

_Sailor Jupiter_

Lightning bolts surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a green skirt, a pink bow on her chest and the back of her skirt and elbow length white gloves. An emerald jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead and green boots appeared on her feet.

_Sailor Jupiter_

"Mercury...Crystal...Power!" Tanya called.

_Sailor Mercury_

Blue stardust surrounded her hand as her transformation wand appeared in her hand.

Water surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a dark blue skirt, a light blue bow on her chest and back of her skirt and elbow length white gloves. A sapphire jewel tiara appeared across her forehead and knee length blue boots appeared on her feet.

_Sailor Mercury_

Moon...Cosmic...Dream...Action!" Kat called.

_Sailor Moon!_

Red ribbons surrounded her as her clothes melted away. The ribbons wrapped around her body to form her sailor outfit with a rainbow bordered white skirt, a red bow on her chest and the back of her skirt and elbow length white gloves. Her sleeves were iridescent and white barrettes appeared in her hair. A ruby jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead and knee high red boots appeared on her feet,

_Sailor Moon!_

Uranus Planet Power!" Taylor called, as her transformation wand appeared. Seismic activity surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a navy blue skirt and a yellow bow on her chest and the back of her skirt along with elbow length white gloves. Navy blue boots appeared on her feet and a yellow jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead.

"Neptune Planet Power!" Tori called, as her transformation wand appeared. A wall of water surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a navy blue skirt and jade green bow on her chest and the back of her skirt, along with elbow length white gloves. Navy strapped high heels appeared on her feet and an aqua jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead.

The scouts, knights, and rangers teleported to Zedd's palace to face him in battle.

AN: Hope you enjoyed! Only chapter 9 and the epilogue are left for this story before I move on to the third story in this series. Thanks for reading and please review!


	9. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Sailor Moon.

AN: Here's chapter 9! Enjoy and please review!

Entwined Destinies II: Golden Dreams

The Revised Edition

Chapter 9: The Final Battle

The sailor scouts and knights barreled their way through the hoards of Tengus.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Aisha called.

"Jupiter Thunder Dragon Zap!" Rocky called, as he and Aisha pummeled the foes around them.

Katherine aimed her tiara and threw it. Sparks spewed from the Tengus and the tiara returned to her. Suddenly, the Amazon Trio appeared.

"Where is Larisa!" Kat demanded.

"It won't matter to you princess, she belongs to Lord Zedd," Tigers Eye said.

"She asked where she is jungle boy, now tell us!" Tommy demanded.

"The only way you'll find out is to go through us!" Hawks Eye said, as he attacked.

* * *

Billy struggled to sit up, while holding his chest in pain.

"Aye yi yi! Billy, don't get up!" Alpha said.

"I...have too," Billy said, as he stood up.

"Billy, you are not strong enough to help your friends," Zordon said.

"I...have to Zordon. I have...to help Kat," Billy rasped.

"Billy, if you use the golden powers while they are in the hands of evil, they could kill you," Zordon said.

"That's a chance...that I'll have to take. Gold Ranger Power!" Billy called, as he became to the gold ranger.

* * *

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Kim called, as she launched the attack at Tigers Eye.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Tanya called, as she took her shot at him as well. Tigers Eye dodged the attacks and delivered twin roundhouse kicks to the girls, sending them to the ground. Adam and Tommy immediately counterattacked him.

"Mars Flame Shooter!" Trini called, as she fired the attack at Hawks Eye.

"Nice try little girl!" Hawks Eye replied, as he reflected the attack back at her.

"Try to reflect this! Mars Fireball Blast!" Jason called, as he released a volley of fireballs at Hawks Eye. The powerful attack blew him back, burned and singed.

"Please Cestria, I know you don't want to do this! You're a good person!" Kat pleaded to Fish Eye.

"I don't have much of a choice and my name is Fish Eye!" she called, as she attacked Katherine.

"We don't have to fight, just tell me that you don't want to be part of what Zedd is doing and we'll protect you!" Kat called.

"Nice try princess, but I'm afraid your try to reform me will only come back to bite you!" Fish Eye said, as she launched a hurricane attack directly at Kat. With no time to counter, Kat covered her face and waited to be hit by the attack.

"It's Time for a Gold Rush!"

The golden attack cancelled the water attack and the gold ranger helped Sailor Moon up.

"Billy! What are you doing here! You could get hurt!" Kat cried.

"I'll be fine, what's important is that you're okay," he replied, as he removed his helmet.

"We'll take care of them, you go after Risa. You're the only one that can save her," Billy said.

She kissed him passionately, before jogging into the dark corridors of Zedd's creepy palace.

* * *

"Where am I?" Larisa wondered, as her eyes fluttered open. To her left, she saw a familiar boy who looked to be just a little older than she was.

"Toran, is that you? she asked. Since Torankusu was his formal name, he had decided to go by Toran for short instead of Trunks.

"Hello princess," the lavender haired boy replied.

"What's happening to us? And what are you doing here?" Larisa asked.

"I was the one disguised as Pegasus all along. I wanted to tell you, but mom made me promise not to," he replied.

"Don't worry, I know the scouts will come for us," Larisa said.

"Let's hope they get here soon. The longer Zedd has the golden crystal, the weaker I get. And the weaker your future father gets as well," he replied.

"Oh no, daddy Billy," Larisa whimpered.

* * *

"Let's cool him down with the zeo blaster!" Zack called.

The five zeo rangers formed the zeo blaster and fired it at Hawks Eye. The blast hit him head on. He screamed as the pure energy ripped through him and cleansed him of the evil. He was restored to the person he rightfully should be. Eugene Skullovitch looked around in amazement, as the five zeo rangers surrounded him.

"That was the weirdest experience ever," Skull muttered. The zeo rangers chuckled and gave him pats on the back.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Aisha called.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Tanya called.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Trini called.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Kim called. They combined the four attacks into a beam and fired it at Fish Eye. The pure attack ripped through her and returned her to her true personality. Cestria looked around in wonder and stumbled, but was held up by Trini and Kim.

"It's okay Cestria, everything's going to fine now," Kim said soothingly.

"Uranus World Shaking!" Taylor called.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Tori called.

"Saturn Silence Wave!" Kira called, as she waved her silence glaive.

"It's Time for a Gold Rush!" Billy called. The pure essence of each attack washed through Tigers Eye, returning him to the person he was supposed to be. Farkus Bulkmeier looked around in confusion, as the outer scouts helped the hefty teen up.

Suddenly, Billy involuntarily demorphed. He collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain. The zeo rangers rushed to him.

"You guys get Billy and the others back to the power chamber, we'll go after Kat and give her some back up!" Jason ordered. Billy struggled to get up.

"No! I have to get to Kat. She needs me," Billy replied.

"You're in no condition to help her!" Jason argued.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not leaving," Billy replied.

"One of these days, your stubbornness is going to get you killed," Jason replied.

* * *

"Its time, the world shall belong to me!" Zedd called.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Kat called back.

"Well, Sailor Moon, how predictable," Zedd replied.

"Where's Larisa!" Kat demanded.

"That's none of your concern!" Divatox yelled, as she launched a power sphere at Kat. The power blew her back against the wall and clamps came around her wrists.

"Stay put and watch the show," the villainess said.

"Good work Divatox. Now it's time to begin draining the power of the golden crystal for myself," Zedd stated.

He began draining the energy from the golden crystal into himself. Larisa and Toran cried out as life was being ripped away from them.

"Please stop!" Kat cried.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Kim called, as her heart attack melted the restraints on Kat's wrists.

"Thanks Kimberly," Kat said.

"You go after the him, we'll take care of the bird brains!" Kim said, as she and the others faced more Tengus.

Tommy kicked the golden crystal out of Zedd's hand and tossed it to Kat.

"Thanks Tommy!" Kat called.

"You'll pay for that!" Zedd growled, as he turned to Kat and launched a golden blast at her. Fortunately, it was cancelled by Billy's attack. Since the golden crystal was now back in the hands of good, Billy's strength was beginning to be restored.

"It doesn't matter princess. I already have enough power and I have her!" he screamed, as he harnessed Larisa's limp form and ran up the stairs to the roof of the palace.

"Larisa!" Kat called, as she followed her, clutching the golden crystal.

Billy and Kat ran after Zedd as fast as they could.

_There comes a time_

_When you face the toughest of fights_

_Searching for a sign_

_Lost in the darkness of nights_

_The wind blows so cold _

_Standing alone_

_Before the battle's begun_

_But deep in you soul _

_The future unfolds_

_As bright as the rays of the sun_

"Take one step closer princess and I will drop the little one over the edge!" Zedd threatened. At that moment, Larisa came around.

"Let me go!" Larisa kicked and screamed.

"Quiet down brat and stop squirming!" he yelled back.

"Put her down!" Kat called.

"Give me the crystal or she dies!" Zedd called back.

"No, don't hurt her!" Billy called. He smirked evilly and dropped the little girl. She screamed and latched onto the ledge, with her feet dangling in the air.

"Nooooo!" Kat screamed. Suddenly, an energy blast violently threw Zedd away from Larisa. Toran quickly helped Larisa up. She hugged him and ran to her parents.

"Daddy!" the little girl sobbed in relief.

"Billy!" Kat called, as she joined them.

"Thanks, but who are you?" Kat asked.

"He lives in the future mama-Kat," Larisa replied.

"Yes, she's right. I live with my adoptive parents and they entrusted me with the task of guarding the golden crystal in disguise," the boy replied.

"You were Pegasus?" Billy asked.

"Yes, I was," he replied.

"If your parents entrusted you with the crystal knowing that it was vital to the future, then your parents must be Wes and Jen," Kat replied. The boy smiled and nodded. Zedd growled and hauled himself to his feet.

"I still have enough power to destroy you!" Zedd screamed, as he blasted them with golden light.

"The crystal must be inserted into the golden staff. Only with its complete power will we defeat Zedd," Toran said. The golden staff's hilt opened and Kat slammed the golden crystal into it. The staff glowed with blinding light, as the power swept around Billy and Kat.

_You've got to believe_

_In the power of love_

_You've got to believe _

_In the power of love_

_The power of love_

Billy was now garbed in stunning gold and black armor and Kat was dressed in a flowing white dress. The other scouts and knights arrived in time to witness the spectacle.

Combined golden and silver light exploded from them and hit Divatox with full force and destroying her. Zedd gaped in horror and quickly decided that he needed to make an escape.

"You have not...seen the last...of me. I will destroy you!" Zedd screamed angrily, as he disappeared.

_Blazing emotion_

_There's a light that flows from your heart_

_It's a chain reaction_

_And nothing will keep us apart_

_Stand by my side_

_There's nothing to hide_

_Together we'll fight to the end_

_Take hold of my hand_

_And you'll understand_

_What it truly means to be friends_

_You've got to believe (You've got to believe)_

_In the power of love_

_You've got to believe (You've got to believe)_

_In the power of love_

_It gives meaning to each moment _

_It's what our hearts are all made of_

_You've got to believe (You've got to believe) _

_In the power of love (the power of love)_

_The power of love_

Billy swept Kat into his arms and kissed her passionately in the light of their victory.

"Looks like things are back to normal," Tommy said.

"Thank goodness," Kim replied. With that, the earth's defenders teleported back to the power chamber.

AN: That's it for chapter 9! Only the epilogue remains and I will try to have

it out soon. Thanks for reading and please review!


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Sailor Moon.

AN: Hey everyone! Here is the epilogue! Enjoy and please review!

Entwined Destinies II: Golden Dreams

The Revised Edition

Epilogue

"Congratulations my charges. This day is indeed a wonderful victory for the forces of light. Divatox has been destroyed completely and we now have full control of the power of the golden crystal. You should all be very proud of yourselves as I am," Zordon said. The scouts, knights, and rangers whooped and cheered for their victory, while exchanging hugs with each other.

"Let's go to Ernie's, I'm starving!" Rocky said.

"You're always hungry, but I'm pretty hungry too com to think of it," Tanya said. The group teleported out, but Kat pulled Billy back for a few minutes.

"What's wrong angel?" he asked. She hugged him tightly, resting her head in the nape of his neck. He pulled back to look into her eyes and wiped away a lone tear that slid down her soft cheek.

"I'm sorry, nothing's wrong. I just was thinking about how close I came to losing you and Risa," Kat said.

"Never, you'll never lose me. No matter what, I'll always be with you," he replied.

"I love you Billy," she said.

"I love you too Kat," he replied, as his lips began to move slowly and passionately over hers.

"Come on, Larisa is waiting for us," Kat said, as she broke the kiss and joined hands with him before they teleported out.

* * *

A couple weeks passed and the school year came to an end. Finally, it was the night of the big dance competition. Billy and Kat blew everyone away and not only with their fantastic routine. While some couples seemed to lack certain chemistry and some seemed awkward with having to be extremely close to one another to perform some of the moves, none of this was present for Billy and Kat. They knew each other so well and they were in perfect sync with each other. Anyone in the audience could see how much in love they were with each other and their friends could see that the recent experiences had brought the two even closer than they had been before. The 1st place trophy was awarded to Billy and Kat that night. The night was a little bittersweet for them though, since tomorrow Larisa would return to the future.

* * *

"We're going to miss you so much, but I know we're missing you more in the future," Kat said, as she and Billy hugged the little girl.

"I'm going to miss you too. I'm going to miss everyone," Larisa said, as she made her rounds with hugs.

"Come little one, it's time. There's someone special waiting for you," Jen said, as she pointed into the time hole. She expected it to be her father, but saw someone else. She beamed and ran to the male teenager. The other scouts and knights looked on at the boy who Larisa ran to. He was probably about sixteen and tall with a crop of short sandy blonde hair which was cut in a slightly spiked style. His cobalt eyes flashed with mischief as the little girl ran into his arms. He picked her up and hugged her tightly. The others couldn't believe their eyes. Wes and Jen laughed at the looks on everyone's faces.

"We never said Larisa was your first child,"

That was all Wes or Jen said, as they, along with Toran entered the time hole.

"I missed you Luke," Larisa told her big brother.

"I missed you too baby sis. Mom and dad are really excited to see you," he replied. The time hole closed and they were gone.

Billy received several pats on the back from the guys, before everyone left for the youth center.

"How bout that, we're going to have a son," Billy said.

"Yeah, he was so handsome, just like his father," Kat replied lovingly.

"I guess it shouldn't really surprise us," Billy replied.

"No, and from what we've seen, it's obvious that we make pretty babies," Kat smiled. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yes, we will," Billy replied, before kissing her passionately.

"Should we go back to the youth center?" she asked.

"We could or we could go to my house. Ami's over at Lita's and dad's on another business trip," Billy replied slyly.

"Well, then let's go. We can't pass up a good opportunity like that for a make-out session," Kat said, as she took Billy's hand and began leading him through the park.

"I love you moon angel ," he said.

"I love you too my sweet prince," she replied.

AN: It's finished! I hope you all enjoyed it! I will begin work on Entwined III very soon and hopefully will have the first chapter up by the end of this month. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
